Demons!
by Xilex90
Summary: When drago and Shendu are sent back ito the netherworld, they accidently bring back an uninvited guest...she must keep herself alive by becoming the demons good-chi witch and their..therapist? can she find a way home? Or is she doomed 2 be trapped 4-ever?
1. Chapter 1

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao** !

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao** !

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao** !

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao** !

The ground split as Uncle and Tohru chanted, opening up the void that would banish Drago to the

netherworld. Eveyone braced themselves as a great wind pulled them towards the gaping hole.

No one noticed the 15 year old girl emerging from the dug-out as Drago begged his father for

help.

Her name was Jamie. She had gotten locked in by accident hours earlier when the comotion had

started, and only now did she finaly find the way out. Her freedom was short-lived. The roaring

wind knocked her off her feet and pulled her towards the void.

"Help! HELP!" Jamie screamed, her cries swallowed up in the chasm. She dug her nails into the turf,

desperate not to be pulled in. Something scaley and hard slammed into her, knocking her breathless,

she lost her grip, tumbling inside with Shendu and Drago.

The portal closed, sealing them away.

000000ooooo000000

Uncle tossed and turned that night. He woke up in a cold sweat, "Uncle senses something amiss..."

Uncle said standing. He climbed downstairs, "Tohru, Uncle needs some assistance!"

Tohru sleepily came from his room, "yes, Sensei..." "You are a full chi wizard now Tohru. Uncle is your

partner not your Sensei. But never mind that now. My sleep is troubled, I sense somethng is wrong

with balance of our world and that of the Demon Netherworld."

"But how can that be? We banished Shendu and Drago, all balance should be restored."

"Yes. But it is not..." Uncle said gathering together ingrediants, "I have theory..."

"What is it, Sensei?"

"I think perhaps someone was banished that should not have been...someone apart from the demons."

He poured the ingrediants into a bowl and chanted over it

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao...U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao...U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao...**

The mixture glowed brightly, unrecognizable shapes swirled inside before settling. Uncle knelt over

the bowl, "Ai-yah! Uncle was right!"

Tohru looked over Uncles shoulder and saw what had upset him.

Inside was the image of Jamie, laying unconcious on a floating stone.

"Sensei, what should we do?"

"There is only one thing we can do..."

000000ooooo000000

Jackie's cell phone rang. He yawned as he picked it up," Hello?"

"JACKIE!" Uncles voice yelled over the phone, "wake up!"

"Uncle, it is 3:00 am. You should be asleep..."

"How can Uncle sleep when Innocent girl has been sent into Demon Netherworld?!"

Jackies eyes opend wide, "What did you say?!"

000000ooooo000000

Jamie's eyes opened, "where am I...?" She looked around, all she could see was floating rocks.

that was it. She crawled to the edge of her own rock and glanced down. Floating rocks and nothingness.

she backed away and looked up.

Floating rocks and nothingness...

She gulped, "Toto, we're deffinatly not in California anymore..."

A shadow passed overhead, Jamie had to squint her eyes to get a better look. and immediatly wished she

hadn't.

Flying right towards her was a large humaniod-looking creature with wings and tail.

The sky-demon

Hsi wu


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie stayed very still, hoping that if she didn't move, the...WHATEVER it was, wouldn't see her.

Luck was on her side. Hsi wu was in a hurry, and didn't notice the human girl beneath him as he

flew past. He had heard that Shendu had returned, no doubt by the hand of that wretched Jackie

Chan...

AND, to his delight, that half-human son of his, Drago, had been banished as well...

Oh, this was TOO good!

Jamie watched him fly off with an expression of curiosity. Despite her terror, she wonderd where

he was going. Maybe there was a way out of this place....

She stood carefully and judged the distance from her rock to the next. "It's tricky...but Maybe I

can do it..." She backed as far to the edge of her rock as she judged safe and lurched forward.

To her suprise she flew forward, bypassing her intended target and landing on the one after

that. She was silent for a minute before laughing "Cool! zero gravity!"

She followed Hsi wu, keeping a safe distance, wondering where her guide was taking her.

000000ooooo000000

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao...** **U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao...U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat **

**Zao... ****U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy De-**

The potion Uncle was chanting over exploded, covering him with a thin layer of blue slime. "Aiiiyah!"

he growled in frustration. Tohru hurried to his side, "What is wrong sensei ?" "Uncles locater spell

is not working! How is Uncle suppose to locate girl when I can not even find proper spell?!"

Tohru opened the closet and rummaged through the objects inside, he pulled out a wreath

looking object.

"Why don't you simply use the same spell you used when Jade was traped in the Demon

Netherworld?" Uncle slapped his forehead "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?"

000000ooooo000000

Jackie climbed out of bed and pulled on his clothes quickly, " Why can't Uncle ever call to

tell me something Trivial? Like 'the antique shop burned down'?! Why must it always be

Demons?!" He exited the building and got into his car. Just as the engine turned over he

adjusted the rear-view mirror. Jade was sitting, buckled up, in the back seat with a grin on

her face.

"Hi Jackie! we going on another adventure?"

"Bwah! Jade, how did you-" He sighed "Never mind...I'll tell you on the way..."

000000ooooo000000

Jamie, zero gravity or not, was begining to get tired from jumping around so much. "How much

farther can that bat-guy go...?" she mutterd as she lept yet another 50 feet. Of course she knew

the answer: forever.

She certainly hoped he wouldn't .

She was so busy dwelling on these thoughs as she cept her haed trained up at Hsi wu that she

didn't notice where she leaping until it was too late. She slammed into something hard. She fell

onto the large stone beneath her. "Ugh... what did I hit...?"

She glanced upwards.

Towering over her was a big, blue, ogre looking being wearing greco-roman Armour.

Tchang zu.

She gasped, as he looked down at her, "A human!"

She glanced around, the bat being, as well as 5 others, in a circle around a dragon-like being, and

another, more gargoyle like being turned and looked at her. Hissing and Growling.

Oh...boy...

"Um....Hi?"


	3. Chapter 3

Uncle sat in the middle of the ceremony circle, Jade, Jackie, and Tohru were wating patiently

to see if it would work right. The spell was pretty old. Uncle had heven had to make a few

'adjustments' to ensure it would work at all. Uncle began his chant:

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao..U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao...U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy **

**Deat Zao..U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao..U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao..U Mo Gwai **

**Gwaai Fy Deat Zao...U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao...**

000000ooooo000000

Jamie backed up slowly, trembling violently. Hsi wu glided over to where she lay, grinning evily

"Well, brother Tchang, look what we have here...." he scooped her up with his taloned feet,

dangling her upside down. "A guest...."

Jamie yelped with suprise and fear, very glad of the oversized jacket she was wearing, because

her shirt had slipped down. "So it would seem...." Tchang zu said, taking her from Hsi wu, still

upside down, gripping her ankle too tightly.

"But what shall we do with her?"

"Dia gui thinks we should eat her."

"So do I..." The mountainous Po Kong said licking her lips. Jamie trembled wth fear.

000000ooooo000000

Uncle made a pleased face, "Spell is working! I am begining to make contact!"

000000ooooo000000

Jamie heard a voice crackle in her head, "_H-llo---Wh---r----y?"_

Jamie just looked scared and confused as the demons discussed what to do with her.

000000ooooo000000

Uncle growled, "Communication spell has a glitch!" He slammed his hand against it.

"That should do it..."

000000ooooo000000

The voice enterd her head again, "Can you hear me Now?" Jamie whimperd, first monsters,

now voices in her head? She was officialy insane..."_You are not In-sane! Those are Demon_

_scorcerers, and I am a good chi wizard trying to help you escape from them! I am using a_

_communication spell to speak to you while you are in Demon Netherworld."_

**_"Oh, that's a relief..."_** she thought to herself dismally, "_**I'm not crazy, I'm just in hell"**._

"_Not hell! _the voice in her head corrected, _Demon Netherworld, there is a BIG difference!"_

If she wasn't scared for her life, she'd have rolled her eyes.

"**_Okay...so how do I survive _**_**until you rescue me?"** _

_"I cannot think of everything!"_

Jamie was suddenly aware that Tchang zu had dropped her. Especialy when the hardness

of the rock caused jolts of pain to stab at her pelvis bone. She yelped from the pain. "Be silent!"

the tenticle-headed, mermaid looking demon commanded. Jamie cowerd, "I-I didn't mean to

intrude on your meeting...." she said trying to edge her way to the rim of the rock so she could

escape. She relized of course 2 seconds after that that Escape from...9 demons was probably

impossible.

"We do not care about your excuses. We demand to know how you got here in the first place.

She decided to be honest, "I got sucked in with those two, I think..." she said nodding in the the

general direction of Shendu and Drago, since she was afraid sudden movments would get her

killed.

A demon wearing a purple and red kimono with long black hair in a poneytail floated forward,

"You simply fell into our midst like an insect into a spides web..." His tone was neutral. He spoke

more eloquently than the others did. His voice was softer...more soothing...And that made him

all the scarier.

She had figured out most of their names by listening to them. The tall, muscular, and blue, ogre-

like one with spikey protrusions above his brow and chin was called Tchang zu.

The enormously fat one with the misshapen green body with moldy yellow lumps, tiny legs and

arms, red eyes, and Japanese hairstyle, was Po kong. She was HUGE...

The one named Xiao Fung resembled a giant lavender frog with red eyes and yellow plates over

his brow and down his back.

The one with the soft, sophisticated vioce and manner had insect like pincers for a mouth with a

long tounge emerging from it. He was Tso lan, and how he managed to speak at all was beyond

her. Dai gui was a humongous minotaur-like creature with the face of a shisa, large green horns,

red eyes and a muscular body... And she was fairly certain he wasn't the brightest in the bunch.

The bat/gremlin looking ceature she'd seen earlier was called Hsi wu. At roughly nine feet, he was

the smallest.

The mermaid looking one with blue skin and tenticles for hair was Bai tsa. The humaniod Dragon

one was addressed only once, but his name was Shendu. And the one that vaugely looked like

a gargoyle was Drago. His son.

One thing that struck her was that they all called each other 'brother' or 'sister'. If they were

siblings, she'd hate to find out who their PARENTS had been...They still seemed to be discussing

what to do with her so she decided to try to figure out the order they were born. Though when

she thought about it, it was fairly obvious.

Her guess was:

Tchang zu...Bai tsa...Tso lan...Po kong...Xiao fung...Dau gui...Hsi wu...and Shendu.

She was amazed how easily she could ammuse herself, distract herself in a bad situation...

Of course, this was all forgotten when Tchang zu whpped around and grabbed her, lifting

her into the air. "We have decided to torture you until it grows boring." She let out a shakey

gasp and vainly struggled in hs grip, "What're you gonna do with me after that?"

Po koong livked her lips, "Why, eat you, of course..."

"No! you DON'T wanna eat me! "

"Oh, and just why is that?"

She bit her bottom lip, thinking of the voice she'd heard earlier...

" I'm a good chi Witch!"


	4. Chapter 4

The Demons were silent for five whole seconds before they all burst out laughing.

It was a terrifying sound. Tchang zupicked her up again, this time keeping her right

side up, "Don't make us laugh! _You_ a mere adolecent, and _Chi witch?_ How ridiculous!"

Hsi wu flew over and hoverd close to them, "Keep up the jokes, and we might keep

you alive a little longer..."

"No I **am** a chi witch, realy!"

"Oh? Then prove it." Bai tsa said in a bubbly, but still demonic voice," recite a spell."

Boy she was trapped in a corner..."**_Hey, wizard guy...know any spells?"_** she thought

desperately. "_Of course Uncle knows good chi spells! why do you need to know?" "**I'm **_

_**trying to get these guys to think I'm a witch." "**OH! Why didn't you say so? A simple,_

_but powerful, spell may fool them...Listen closely..."_

Jamie grinned.

"Okay, you want a spell? Here goes...."

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao...**

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao...**

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao...**

Tchang zu dropped her abaruptly, once again making her land painfully on her butt.

"Where did you learn that spell?!" Shendu hissed, pushing past his siblings. Now she

was afraid again."I...I...I l-learned it f-from an o-old m-man...." she stuttered, terrified.

"What was his name?" the humaniod dragon hissed, "It was...um..." Telling them his

real name might get her killed, so she pulled one out of the air, "Mr. Raiga! Mr. Jim

Raiga...." She waited in anticipation. She was sure he was going to kill her as he leaned

in close, sniffing her.

But to her relief, he pulled away. "Well, Shendu?" Xiao Fung asked. " She doesn't carry

the scent of the Old man."

"_Uncle is NOT an old man!"_ The voice rang through her head. Man, that hurt....

"Drago! watch the girl," Shendu commanded joining his siblings some distance away.

"Why do I have to-"

"Because you are the cause of this mess, Boy!"Shendu hissed. Drago growled.

However, he moved over to where Jamie lay, half-sprawled. Mumbling under his

breath bitterly.

The demons were talking again, whispering amoungst themselves, Jamie was sure

they were discussing how to cook her. Every once in a while she looked up at Drago,

his eyes were narrowed. He noticed her looking, "What are you looking at?!" He

growled. "Nothing, " Jamie said quickly, looking away.

Her stomach growled, she hadn't eaten since yesterday. She reached into one of her

pockets and Pulled out a bag of M&M's she'd swiped when she'd been locked in the

Stadium. She opened it up and poped a few in her mouth. She looked back up at Drago,

who was mumbling to himslef again.

"Want some M&M's?"

Drago looked at her sharply, for a moment, she was afraid he was going to bite her

head off. To her suprise, he held out his hand.

"Sure."

Hands shaking, she poured almost half the bag into his outstretched hand. He tossed

them into his mouth.

"So...you like candy?"

Before Drago could respond, Shendu and the others came to whatever decision they

were debating. "We have decided," Tso lan said in that quiet, but deadly voice.

Jamie suddenly lost her appetite.

000000ooooo000000

"Jackie! fetch Uncle's tea! I must do Re-search!" he said grabbing about 7 of the fattest

books off the shelves. "But you don't have any- OW!"

Uncle hit jackies forehead.

"MAKE tea! then give it to Uncle, must I explain everything?"

"Yes Uncle. I mean NO Uncle! I mean-I'll go make tea..."Jackie rubbed his forehead and

walked into the kitchen. "One more thing!" Uncle said, "Make me a mung-bean sandwich!"

He shouted at Jackie as he dsapeard into the kitchen.

"Hey, Uncle, anything you want me to do?" Jade asked perkily. "Yes Jade, Go to sleep!

It is a school night!"

Jade huffed and san back down into her chair.

000000ooooo000000

Jamie watched the demons, still in shock over there decision.

They'd decided to let her live.

She was suppose to find some way of springing the demons out of the Netherworld by

using her "good magic"....

And, because they were so 'thoughtful' they decided to make Drago her Babysitter.

"You can't do that!" Drago growled cleching hs fists.

"Oh, but we can, dear nephew," Hsi wu hissed delightedly.

"But first, I think an extreme makeover is in order..." Shendu said with a sly grin.

The demon scorcorers, began chanting a spell.

**Wah-Chi Mee Gaa Ya, Mo Mee Gaa Ya...**

**Wah-Chi Mee Gaa Ya, Mo Mee Gaa Ya...**

**Wah-Chi Mee Gaa Ya, Mo Mee Gaa Ya...**

**Wah-Chi Mee Gaa Ya, Mo Mee Gaa Ya...**

Drago yelled as a blackish-purple engergy feild surrounded him, Jamie watched in

amazment as Drago's body began to morph and shrink. There was a flash of brigt

light, and Jamie had to sheild her eyes to keep from being blinded. She heard a thud.

She re-opened her eyes, she was amazed to see Drago. Only he was 6 foot 3'', more

human looking, and not quite as scary.

Drago was sprawled out next to her. He sat up quickly, growling visciously.

So much for not scary....

"I'm gonna get you for this, Old man!"

Shendu merely cackled evily along with his siblings. "Consider it punishment for draging

me back to this beastly limbo. Now get to work...Your ward is waiting."

Drago growled and grabbed Jamies arm, "Come on. The sooner you figure out a reversal

spell, the sooner I can put Old Dad out of MY misery!"

Jamie could only follow helplessly.


	5. Chapter 5

Jamie was amazed at how Drago looked now. Not only was he...easier to look at, he didn't

seem quite as demonic as before. He was more like the guys she hung out with after school.

He was wearing a black, sleeveless leather jacket with a flame design on the front. He also

had a pair of greyish knee length pants with a red sash. He stopped pulling her along after

they were out of sight of the other demons.

"So...your Dad gave ya a bum deal, huh?"

Drago turned to glare at her, "No one asked for your oppinion!" Jamie stiffened. "Well excuse

me for trying to be sociable." She popped another handful of M&M's into her mouth. "I can't

believe I got stuck with babysitting AND lost all that chi... Do you know what I had to go

through to get it?!"

Jamie guessed Drago was in a bad mood. She held out the bag of M&M's.

"Want some candy?"

Drago looked at her narrowed eyed for a second before glancing down at the outstretched

bag. He sighed-growled and held out his clawed hand. Jamie poured a small pile of the tiny

chocolates into his hand. Drago ate them all at once.

"What's your deal? How come you're not afraid of me?"

"I am. It's just that.."

"That what?" Drago asked raising an eyebrow.

" I dunno...You seem kinda... down..."Jamie said shufflng her feet. Drago rolled his eyes

and scoffed, "Thank you, Docter Phil, for that riveting epiphany..."

Jamie suddenly growled and kicked him in the shin. Hard. "Ow!" Drago yelped, "What'd you

do that for?!" "You're being a jerk!" Jamie said crossing her arms. "News Flash! I'm a demon!"

Cackling came from overhead, "Wishful thinking!" Hsi Wu said swooping down and landing

on a stone a few feet away from their own.

"What's THAT suppose to mean?" Drago demanded angrily. "You know what I mean! You're

half human. Loo at you, you even LOOK like a human..."

Drago glared hatefully, "Shut up!"

Hsi wu smirked, "Oh, did I touch a nerve? Why don't you go cry to mommy? Oh, wait,

Shendu probably ate her..." Drago inhaled deeply and blew out a stream of fire. Jamie

ducked just in time. Unfortunatly, so did Hsi Wu, who was laughing insanly at his

mischief as he flew off.

Jamie looked up from the ground, Drago was breathing heavily, his eyes narrowed. She

stood up and dusted herself off. "Umm...not to pry, but...is bat-man telling the truth?

You're half human?" Without warning Drago lifted her up by her the collar of her too-large

coat, murder in his eyes. Jamie whimpered "Please, don't hurt me!"

Drago put her down roughly, "Don't ever bring it up again!" Jamie nodded vigerously.

That was too close for comfort...

"I got only one thing to say: Anger management. Make friends with it..."


	6. Chapter 6

Uncle put a few finishng touches on the new comunication spell .

"Wing of butterfly!"

"Swallowtail or manarch?" Ratso asked holding up two jars, "Swllowtail," Uncle answerd.

Finn and Chow carefully put away the other supplies Uncle had already used. "Hey, Chow,

Where do the dried Ele eyes go again?" "Uh...I can't remember..."

"Top of shelf!" Uncle replied not taking his eyes off his work. "Hey, Hak, think you could get

it up there?" Hak-fu snatched the bottle away.

"Mouse takes cheese!" He jumped on the ladder and scaled it quickly, "Spider crawls up wall!"

He placed the bottle gingerly next to several others, "Theiving monkey returns stolen bannana."

"Uhh...O..k.." Finn said glancing at Chow and making a 'he's crazy' symbol with his finger.

"Ha-cha! New communication spell is ready..." "Hey, Unc-"

Uncle turned to Finn, "That is _Sensei_ to you," "Oh, right, Sensei, uh...how are you gonna talk

to that chick with a bowl of soup?" "Observe, my apprentices..." Uncle said painting a circle

on the floor with the potion.

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao.** **U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao.** **U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat-**

**Zao.** **U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao...**

000000ooooo000000

Jamie quietly followed Drago. She had no idea were he was leading her, but after that episode

with his uncle, Jamie decided to keep silent. She suddenly felt a strange tingly feeling in her

head, she shook her head a little, attempting to clear it. The feeling increased and Jamie felt

extremely lightheaded. She slowed her steps, "Hey...can we stop for a minute? My head feels

kinda funny..." Drago turned his head to look at her, "Just follow me and be quiet. We're almost

there..."

Jamie felt her legs give out from under her and her vision whent black. Drago heard the thud

as her body fell limp onto the stone they stood on.

000000ooooo000000

Finn, Chow, Ratso and Hak-fu watched in amazment as the see-through form of a 15 year old

girl appeared in the circle. "Whoa..." Ratso said "Sweet!" Chow said flashing Uncle a thumbs

up. The girl looked around, "Hey, where am I?" "I had to create a new communication spell. The

other was defective. What has happened in my absence?"

Jamie absorbed the appearence of the 'old man' Shendu had spoken of. She had to admit, she was

nothing like he pictured when he was just a voice in her head. "Um...They decided to let me live...

I'm suppose to figure out how to get them out of Netherworld." Uncle nodded, "Anything else?"

"Yeah, they put a guy named Drago in charge of me...They said a spell and took away some

of that 'demon Chi' stuff, so now he's a lot smaller and less scary looking"

Uncles eyes widened "The Demons removed the chi from Drago? Shendu said it was impossible..."

Finn tapped Uncles shoulder, "Uh, hate to break it to you, old timer, but Shendu lied. He tends

to do that." Uncle ignored him, "What is your name?"

"Jamie. Jamie Rebecca Kay."

"Do you have femily who will be looking for you?"

"No, I'm emancipated, my parents were deadbeats."

"Then we have the time we will need to find a way for you to escape."

Jamie nodded, "Okay, but, do you know any other spells? If they get curious I don't wanna

give myself away."

Uncle cracked his neck, "A few I know of two that you can use easily. Beginners spells."

"Well, let me at 'em..." Jamie said.

000000ooooo000000

Drago shook Jamie's body, he didn't want this job, but if little miss good-chi magic died

while he was in charge of her, his dad would probably kill him.

Strike that. He'd torture him slow and painfully.

After three minues he growled, "Wake up already!"

Jamie groaned and sat up rubbing the back of her head. Drago stood, "About time!"

"Sorry...I guess I just blacked out for a minute..." "Blacked out, oh that's just great,"

Drago snapped sarcastically. "Hey! Cut me some slack! I got sucked into the Demon

Netherworld, Nearly got killedand/or eaten about 4 times, and-" Jamie felt her stomach

twist, "and.... I really have to use the bathroom..."


	7. Chapter 7

Drago was momentarily stunned silent by her statement, but then groaned, slapping

his forehead in disgust. " Why me?" he muttered to himself. Jamie squirmed, trying

to suppress the cramping sensations in her lower body, "I don't suppose the place

you're trying to take me to has a girls room does it?" Drago looked at her, very much

hating his father for making him put up with this.

"No."

"Is there..._anywhere_I can...go?" Jamie asked squeezing her thighs together. Drago

sighed, "Just **go."**

Jamie grimaced, "I will not!" "It's not like anyones watchin' " Drago pointed out

"YOU'RE watching!"

"Fine, I'll turn around."

"Oh, like I'm gonna take the word of a demon," Jamie scoffed crossing her arms firmly.

"You are such a baby!"Drago growled, thoroughly fed up, "Just pretend I'm not here!"

"Forget it! I'll wait til there's somewhere more private," Jamie said as the urges slackened

off.

Drago growled once more. " I am soooo gonna get my dad for this..."

0000000ooooo0000000

Shendu watched in amusement at these antics, his invisibility talisman hiding him

completely from view. Giving him a front row seat of his son's suffering. His son fully

deserved this punishment after all he'd done. Treachery, deceit, disrespect, and getting

them BOTH sent back to this pathetic excuse of a realm.

How Shendu despised that boy! He had been much more agreeable as a child. Easier to

control, more eager to please...But when he became an adolescent that all changed. He

became unruly, disobedient, and arrogant, and this Irked Shendu to no end. Still, no major

problems had occurred until the whole Demon Chi incident. Drago had excluded Shendu

from his plans, and had not lifted a claw to help him escape from Section 13. What a little

traitor!

And this brought Shendu back to his thoughts of how delightful it was to see his son suffer,

even if it was over something as insignificant as the girl needing to relieve herself...In fact,

that his son WAS so easily enraged made it all the more fun to watch.

0000000ooooo0000000

At last, Drago and Jamie arrived at their destination. Jamie looked up in amazement at the

stone fortress built from what looked like hundreds of the floating rocks that seemed to

be everywhere. "What is this place?"

"It's kinda like a library... My, uh, family built it a few centuries ago... You have no idea how

boring this place is... they had to do SOMETHING to pass the time."

"You've been here before?"

"No. My dad told me about it when I was little," Drago said, effortlessly pushing open the

massive stone doors. Jamie marveled at his strength, "Eat a lot of vitamins, or do you just

work out?" Drago scoffed, "I'm a dragon. Strength is just one of those things we have."

Jamie was too afraid of what he'd do if she pointed out that he was technically only half

dragon, so she opted to keep her mouth shut.

She looked around, The walls were covered with shelves upon shelves of books. most large

enough for a demons hand to grasp. These were not made for humans to read, that much

was obvious. "These are all spell books?" "Yep. Written by wizards, witches, and Demons

throughout the centuries." "How'd they get them all?" she asked blowing the dust off the

cover of one of the massive volumes. "They swiped 'em from the other pathetic idiots that

got landed here.

Jamie's eye's widened, "Y-you mean your family aren't the only ones here?" Drago gave her

an are-you-serious-look. "Well, duh."

"Great...Now I gotta worry about running up on _them_ too..."

Drago leapt upwards, agiley using the shelves like a ladder until he was about half way up.

He pulled books out and shoved them back in, "Not this one...nope...nada...aanhhhh" he

said immitating a buzzer.

"Do you need asisstance, Drago?"

Jamie yelped with suprise, whipping around, Shendu was leaning against the door frame,

looking amused, if not on the verge of laughing. Jamie backed up, keeping her back pressed

firmly against the bookshelf. In the off chance the demons had changed their minds and had

decided to eat her, She was not gong to let them do it while her back was turned. That was

just unfair.

"Two words, old man: Card Catalog," Drago said turnng back to the books. Shendu strode

over to the shelves and pulled out a large demon-sized Green book with a feirce looking

Shishi on the cover. "I assume you're looking for this?"

Drago fowned, leaping back down to the floor and landing smoothly next to Jamie. "Hand it

over," he said.

Shendu grinned evily, "Beg me for it."

Drago growled, showing his pointed teeth, "Not in a million years old man!" Jamie could

sense nothing good could happen if these two got into a fight. She swallowed nervously.

"Um...could we have it, please, uh...Mr. Shendu, sir?"

Drago looked at her as if she was crazy, as if by being curtious and trying to avoid conflict

was an act of betrayal. Shendu however chuckled deep in his feiry throat. It was a terrifying

sound that made Jamie flinch.

"Since you asked so politly..."

Shendu held the book up and let it drop. Jamie caught it, but the size and weight of it sent

her sprawling onto the floor, making her land on her butt for what seemed like the 30th time

in the past....how long **had** it been?

She glanced at her digital wrist watch, 'Saturday. 4:00 pm.'

2 days.

Shendu laughed as she attempted to stand up, only to be pulled back down by the weight

of the book. She felt her face get hot, she felt like such a weakling...

Drago pulled her to her feet and took the book from her as if it weighed nothing, "Picking

on someone obviously weaker than you, real classy..." Drago said sarcastically. He gripped

Jamies arm and pulled her over to a sort of book stand. He flipped it open and turned a few

pages. Jamie looked at the words. They were in Chinese...

Drago's eyes narrowed as he skimmed over the passage.

"Drago, what's it say?"

"Read it ," he said sharply.

"I can't read this."

Drago pulled her aside, "What do you mean you can't read this?!" he whisperd harshly.

"I mean I can't read it. _You _read it."

"I can't read it, This version of Demonic Chinese is too old..."

They both stiffened when they heard Shendu's throaty chuckle, "Looks like you need a

translater..."

"We don't need your help!" Drago snapped staring uselessly back at the caligraphy

before him. "Stare all you like, boy, you'll never understand it without **my **help."

Drago clenched his fists, growling quietly. He was right.

"Fine. Translate it"

Shendu smirked, "Beg me."

"I--!You--! I'm not gonna--ARGHHHH!" Drago inhaled deeply. Smoke came out of his mouth

as he sighed with defeat.

"Please, translate the text for me Father...I...." He had to grit his teeth,"...Beg..of you..."

Shendu gave a cheshire cat grin of triumph, "Ahhh, music to my ears...Where shall we

start?"


	8. Chapter 8

Jamie and Drago listened as Shendu read the text. It was very poetic, but it was also

very difficult to understand. She got the gist of it though. It was a book of portal spells.

She was expected to research these spells and alter them to try to open a portal from

within the Netherworld. A thing no one had ben able to do. She still needed to use the

bathroom.

Much to Drago's loathing, Shendu was much more helpful on that subject. Apparently,

there **was** a bathroom, and Jamie was very happy when she finaly relieved herself.

However, 2 days without sleep (not counting the 5 minutes she had been unconcious

when Uncle had communicated with her) was catching up to her. Shendu's deep, raspy

voice was begining to make her feel sleepy.

Her eyelids drooped and her head began to bob onto her shoulder, "_Maybe if I rest my_

_eyes for a little while, I'll feel less tired..." _She thought to herself as it became harder

and harder to concentrate on what Shendu was saying. She let her eyes close and

relaxed her tense shoulders.

000000ooooo000000

Drago jerked as Jamie fell against his shoulder, snoring softly. This, of course, caused

her head to slip into his lap. Shendu noticed, and smirked at Drago's discomfort. Drago

looked up at him and scowled "Enjoying yourself ?"

"Extremely...This is much more fun than the cheap thrill of torturing you myself." Drago

lifted Jamies head slightly and then moved away, so that she would be completely on

the floor. "Ya know, you can be a real jerk sometimes," Drago hissed under his beath.

"Don't be insolent," Shendu said shutting the book. There was no point in reading when

the girl was not awake to pay attention.

"Bite me."

"Be careful what you wish for, my son...." Shendu said barring his fangs. Drago rolled his

eyes, this was not how he had pictured his life being after absorbing the demon chi. All

those months of work, and then whaen he finally DID get it, he got banished and then

had it taken away again. Why was life so **unfair?!**

He sighed, " I can't believe I accualy miss Ice and his possy..." he mumbled to himself,

Thinking on how those punks would react in this type of situation. He could almost hear

Ice saying something like : "Yo, D-man, your old man's breath got some stank!" and then

Cobra would probably add on saying "Yeah, ever heard of a tic-tac?"

At least they might relieve some of this boredom...This place was lamer than the Junk

yard!

"Who on Earth is 'Ice'? " Shendu asked, irritated at not not being in-the-loop. Drago

smirked, "One of my minions. Strikemaster Ice, DJ Fist, and MC Cobra. Much better than

those lame Enforcers. I should know, I hired them for a day...Seriously dad you could've

done a LOT better than those losers."

"When you are encased in a statue for over 900 years, you take what you can get,"

Shendu stated.

"Yeah, but you still could've done better. MY minions built a submarine and tricked out

the space needle into one sweet crib. What've your's accomplished?"

Shendu was silent. He was still trying to figure out what 'Tricked-out' meant.

000000ooooo000000

Jamie told Uncle the spells she could remember from Shendu's "lecture". When she had

fallen asleep, the communication spell had taken over.

"And then he said one that whent something like: **Tu Fah Li-Mah, Kia Chung Hai.**

"That is very old spell...Uncle will re-search"

He moved from shelf to shelf, skimming over titles until he came to a bright blue one.

He pulled it from the shelf and opened it, flipping through pages, "no...no....no...no....."

He fliped the page,"no....no...no...no...Ha-cha! Uncle has found it!"

Jamie's eyes widened, "Well?"

"It is portal spell for opening up forbidden doorways, such as to the Demon Netherworld"

"That's great!"

"Too advanced for witch in training! You cannot do."

Jamie's momentary happiness, she groaned, "Great...more quality time with my favorite

demons...goody goody gumdrops..."

Uncle scowled, "Do not be smarty pants, Magic takes time."

Jamie was determined,"What are the Ingrediants? I don't care how advanced it is."

Uncle cleaned his glasses and read slowly, "Horn of Imp demon. Tears of dragon.

dried skin of frog, petals of cherry blossom, three hairs from beard of goat, feather

of peacock, wart of monkey."

Jamie committed these ingrediants to memory, "Got it."

"One more thing, Do not fall for demon tricks! Trust nothing they say! All demons are liars!"

Uncle was still angry about Shendu's lie about extracting Drago's demon chi.

As he ranted on how evil and manpulative demons were, Jamie felt herself slipping back

into the world of conciousness. She was almost thankful. This guy may be wise, but he was

also long winded. Personaly, she prefered the reserved, if somewhat rude, speech of the

demons.

That, and his breath smelled like garlic. She didn't know why, she didn't care how, but it was

unfair that she wasn't even ON Earth, and yet she still had to smell that foul odor.

000000ooooo000000

She awoke on the hard, stone floor. Her back was in knots, she straitend, her back let out a

series of popping noises that sounded like a cement mixer. She looked around, Drago and

Shendu were nowhere in sight, so she did a few Yoga stretches to loosen her muscles. After

limbering up, she walked around, examining the contents of the 'library' more carefully.

There were more than just books here. There were carvings on stone tablets, pottery, and

a few statues. She couldn't understand anything of course, but still, they were interesting to

look at. Especially the carvings with pictures on them.

"So, sleeping beauty finaly wakes up..."

Jamie turned and faced Drago, "Good morning to you too, sweetheart," she said sarcastically

"We gonna get to work on that spell or what?"

"I was just going to suggest that...But we'll need some ingrediants..."


	9. Chapter 9

Jamie's mind raced, she had so much to remember... she mentaly listed it out in her

head:

1. Spells:

Good spells-** U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao (general good magic spell)**

**Fa Meti thana chi-wah (protective magic circle)**

**San tu-lo mah um-ph (dream protection)**

**Tu Fah Li-Mah, Kia Chung Hai (Portal spell)**

Bad spells-

**Wah-Chi Mee Gaa Ya, Mo Mee Gaa Ya. (demon chi removal)**

2. Ingrediants:

Horn of Imp demon

Tears of dragon

dried skin of frog

petals of cherry blossom

three hairs from the beard of a goat

the feather of a peacock

wart of a monkey...

Good thing she wouldn't have to **drink** it.... Now her only problem was how to get

the ingrediants. Its not like there was a mini mart around here.

"Why are you so quiet?" Drago asked with a bit of annoyance. Her monotonous

blather was keepng his mind off of what had transpired earlier. Shendu had accualy

made Drago beg for him to translate!

"Oh, sorry, 'D' I'm just trying to figure out where we're suppose to get the ingrediants

for the spell..."

Drago looked at her sharply, "Did you just call me 'D' ? "

"Did I?" Jamie asked

"Yeah, you did"

"Sorry... do you want me to stop?"

Accualy, Drago didn't mind too much. Being reminded of Ice and the Gang reminded him

of how very close he'd come to taking over the world for demons. Something Shendu

had tried, and failed, at many times. He smirked a little to himself. He could get use to

being reminded of **that**...

" Nah...do whatever you want, I don't care."

Jamie mentally reviewed the list of ingrediants in her head, some of them might be

harder to get than others. Especially one.....

"Hey, Drago, how many dragons ar there in the Demon Netherworld?"

"Two."

"Oh..."

"Why'd you ask?"

"Oh...no reason...." She lied filing away THAT ingrediant as last on the list. As they

approached the place where the other demons were, Jamie grew more and more

solemn. She was still terrifed of them. The only two she was really comfortable with

was Drago and Shendu...And even then, she was still afraid of Shendu.

As 4 of themfinaly came into sight, Jamie began to shake a litle. This was not unnoticed

by Drago."What are you shivering about?" he asked in a half-sarcastic tone. "No reason.

Just terrified your aunts and Uncles will devour me..." Drago scoffed, "They won't eat

you. They need you, remember?"

"Forgive me for doubting the motives of demons."

"You're pathetic. Look, I'm in charge of you, and noone's gonna get you unless they go

through me first, got it?"

Jamie felt...more reassured than before, but still wary.

"Yeah... I guess..."

000000ooooo000000

Hsi wu chuckled with wicked delight as he saw Drago and Jamie approach. "Well, look at

the lovely couple..."

"As if!" Drago said with a growl

"And I normaly don't make it a habit to date guys who look like big gheckos," Jamie said

crossing her arms. Drago flashed her a dirty look, "I am a DRAGON not a ghecko."

Tchang zu flashed hs thunder, catching their attention.

"Enough of this foolishness. Have you discoverd a spell to free us from this wretched

place?"

Jamie nodded, shying away from the demon, "Yeah...I-I have...it's just-"

"Just what?!" He snapped loudly. Jamie yelped and stood behind Drago. Tchang zu

scared her the most.

Tso lan scoffed, "Tchang zu, lower your voice or you will give the girl a heart failure..."

"Indeed, and she's no use to us dead...except of course as a snack" Bai tsa added.

Tchang zu growled in his throat. Tso lan turned his attention to Jamie, "What is the

dillema?" he asked in his soft, soothing, hypnotic voice. Jamie gulped, "There's no

problem....It's just that the spell requires ingrediants..." She said softly, knowing if

she raised her voice it'd show her fear.

"Then that is easily resolved...we simply locate these ingrediants... What is the first?"

Jamie began to relax a little, she might get out of ths alive yet.

"Horn of an Imp demon."

Tso lan turned to Tchang zu, who nodded in Hsi-wu's direction.

"Very well. Hsi wu, you will help the girl to find the first ingrediant." Jamie was getting

just about tired of being referd to as 'child' and 'girl'...

"My name is Jamie. Stop calling me 'Girl', " she stated as boldly as she could.

Under the circumstances.

"Who cares! Let's just go. The sooner We get that stupid hon, the sooner I get rid of

you," Hsi wu said taking flight.'

Jamie looked at Drago, who was so pleased that smoke was comming from his nostrils.

"Let's get this over with..." he said grabbing her arm again.

And they were off.

000000ooooo000000

Tso lan and Bai tsa exchanged looks.

"How soon do think it will be before Hsi wu starts a fight?"

"Five minutes"

"I'm betting three"


	10. Chapter 10

Jamie's legs were begining to hurt badly, they'd been rock-leaping for...she

checked her watch... almost a day. She kept telling herself, just one more

rock...one more minute...one more hour....

Finally she just stopped, " I can't go any further...I'm exhausted..." She said,

her sore legs giving out from under her. Hsi wu mocked her, "Weakling human!

How _your_ kind took over I'll never understand." Jamie was too tired to respond,

she just massaged her aching calves.

Drago growled, "Lay off, bat-man, not all of us have wings."

"Guess that makes me your superior twice! Once for being a full demon, and Twice

because I've got physical advantages over you."

"Yeah, but **I **can do **this!" **

Drago breathed out a stream of fire at his Uncle, Hsi wu dodged, but his tail got

hit by the flames anyway. Hsi wu grabbed his tail, hissing, "Ahh, my tail!"

He blew on the burns like a child would blow on their finger.

Drago chortled and turned to Jamie,

"get up."

"I can't...my legs are like jelly," she sighed.

Drago rolled his eyes, "I gotta do everything myself..."

He made a fist, it glowed that same weird purple-black color she'd seen earlier.

He acted as f he were throwing it at her, and in a away it did, because when it

touched her, she felt something tingly go over her whole body. She closed her

eyes and waited for the sensation to pass.

When it did, she reopened her eyes. She looked at her hand and gasped, she was

covered with scales. She looked down and saw a tail curled up by her legs.

"Oh, great... now **I** look like a ghecko..."

Hsi wu laughed heartily, landing on a rock nearby, he banged the ground with his fist.

"This is MUCH better than dinner theatre! Ghecko! hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Drago growled.

He grabbed Jamies wrist and pulled her to her feet. She was suprised to discover

the strength had returned to her legs. "That feels a lot better...What'd you do?"

"I've given you a taste of demon chi. Dragon speed, Dragon strength, and Dragon

breath."

"I didn't know you could do that..."

Drago rolled his eys again, "yeah, whoop-dee-doo. Let's go."

000000ooooo000000

Shendu felt a tingle go down his spine. Drago had done something, he was sure

of it was, it better not have been something stupid...

000000ooooo000000

It was a lot easier than before to keep up wth Hsi wu, not to mention faster. She also

felt less vulnerable than before. She may not be very attractive like this, but she was

deffinatly stronger. As well as faster, she could even keep pace with Drago. She tried

to get use to the tail though...it felt...strange, to say the least.

Just as she was getting use to the new rhythm of running and Jumping, Hsi wu stopped

and motioned for them to halt.

"We're here.." He said in a sing-songy voice.

Jamie looked down where Hsi wu pointed. She gasped, down below, on a massive,

flat stone, were were small, blue, horned beings with big, grimlin like ears and glowing

green eyes. And razor sharp teeth.

"I gotta get a horn from those things?!"


	11. Chapter 11

Jamie wasn't normaly a scaredy cat, but these things were just so...evil looking....

and what was more, Drago and Hsi wu wanted her to get the horn by herself.

"Traitors..." she muttered as she made the long jump down to the rocky 'platform'

below.

The little creatures surrounded her, making a hissing sound that chilled her blood.

Who was she to face these things?

She was just a girl from San Fran who got sucked into this horrid place by accident.

She was just a tom boy who had never done anything very impressive her whole

life.

She wasn't a real dragon like Drago. She just looked like one...

But...

She smiled slyly.

they didn't know that now did they?

000000ooooo000000

Hsi wu and Drago watched from the stone above.

"Think your girlfriend can handle this?"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Just answer the question."

"I dunno maybe"

Hsi wu looked closely at Jamie, "Hmm she's smiling, let's see where this is going..."

000000ooooo000000

"Listen up you little pests!" She hissed, trying to sound as horrible as she was sure

she looked, "I need a horn from one of you little vermin, and I'm not leaving till I get

one!"

She breathed a stream of fire at the Imps, they scatterd a few feet away to avoid the

flames.

000000ooooo000000

"Ooh! this is good, wish I had pop-corn!" Hsi wu said grinnng broadly

Drago whistled, "Go Jamie! show those midgets whos boss!

000000ooooo000000

Jamie used her new speed to rush forward and grab one of the Imps by it's tail. It kicked

and hissed, attempting to escape. Jamie reached down and grabbed it by the back of

it's neck. It whent still like a kitten, trembling.

"Okay, now how do I do this?"

She wondered if she should just snap it off like a pencil. But then again, she didn't realy

want to hurt the little thing, even if it was creepy looking. She looked at her clawed hands.

"Hmm..."

000000ooooo000000

Drago wondered what was taking so long, "What's the hold up?!" He shouted down at her

"What's she doing?" Hsi wu asked. Instead of answering, Drago just dropped down smoothly

next to Jamie. "What are you doing?"

Jamie turned, sawing at the Imps horn, "Getting a horn."

She had effectivly sawed about halfway through. Figuring that was enough, she snapped

it off the rest of the way. She dropped the Imp, which scurried over to the others screeching

angrily. Jamie held up the horn

"One down."


	12. Chapter 12

Jamie was feeling pretty good as they made their way back to the library. " I can't

believe I accualy did that.." she giggled, "That was awesome"

Drago smirked, "Yeah, well, demon chi'll do that for ya."

Jamie elbowed him playfully, "who knew your mojo packed such a punch? Screw what

Hsi wu thinks, you're awesome." "Aw, shut up..." he said half heartedly pushing her

away

She could've sworn she'd seen him blush.

Hsi wu rolled his eyes, "You just got lucky, there are more ingrediant's to get, and

some of them much harder than Imp demon horns." Jamie knew he was right, but she

wasn't about to let him rain on her parade.

000000ooooo000000

Shendu was reading one of the ancient texts, as he was growing bored waiting for

the girl, 'Jamie', he mentally corrected, remembering her little outburst. The huge

stone door pushed open, he ignored it.

"Hey, Mr. Shendu, sir, we're back!"

He glanced upwards, " Were you succe-"

He noticed her 'extreme makeover'.

He was not pleased.

"DRAGO!" he bellowed slamming the book shut with a deafening _**Crack!**_

"What?"

"HOW DARE YOU ?!"

"What I do?" he asked crossing his arms defiantly.

"Just LOOK at her! Do you have any concept of what you've done?!"

Drago sighed exasperatedly, "Don't be so dramatic..."

He extended his hand and Jamie felt a tingly sensaton as the Chi Drago had

given to her was reabsorbed into his body. She looked at her smooth, skin-

covered hands, _Well, at least I don't look like a ghecko anymore..._She thought to

herself.

"See? Problem solved," Drago said.

Shendu snarled loudly, Jamie trembled and cowered behind Drago, which was

the only thing keeping Shendu from thoroughly clouting him.

"Did you stop to consider that you might TAINT her good-Chi aura by doing such

an idiotic thing?!" He hissed, "honestly, what were you thinking?!"

"H-he was only t-trying to h-help..." Jamie stuttered poking her head from behind

Drago's back.

Shendu turned his feiry gaze on her, "What do you mean **help**? "

"Well...um...I..." She couldn't quite summon her words with him staring at her with

those red eyes of his...

Hsi wu, who was standing unoticed in the door way cleared his throat "What the

human is attempting to say, little brother, is that her pathetc human legs gave out

on her, so Drago gave her some of his Chi to get her back on her feet."

Shendu's gaze, which had been temporarily on Hsi wu, whent back to Jamie and

Drago, "It was a foolish decision."

"It was either that or sit there and wait for her to stop whining," Drago said in a

matter-of-fact tone.

"I would watch that tone with me _child _if I were you."

They glared at each other for what seemed like an eternity to Jamie, 'Why can't

those two just get along?' she whispered to herself.

Shendu glanced sharply at Jamie, "What was that?"

Jamie gulped

"Nothing! I was just..."

"Just what?!"

" I was just.... wondering w-why you t-two never get along..."

Shendu, Drago, and Hsi wu laughed. It was a chilling sound that made Jamie's

stomach twist. She had the distinct feeling she had just said something that would

be ammusing only to demons.

"What a thought!" Hsi wu cackled

"Beleive it or not Jamie, ths is one of our GOOD days" Drago said laughing heartily,

which to Jamie was much less scary than Shendu's cackling.

"That's messed up..." She mutterd, "If this is as good as you guys get...you need

some **serious **counciling..."

Again, the threesome laughed, and , again, her stomach twisted.

"What would a mere adolecent such as **you **know about Family relationships?"

Shendu said taking a few steps back, which comforted Jamie despite her terror at

his new 'good' mood.

"I know the relationship with **my** parents was so off that the courts cut me loose,"

she mutterd, "I'm emancipated."

Shendu raised an eyebrow

"Oh... realy?"

Jamie cleared her throat, "Yup. I know a LOT about family dynamics and when it's

screwed up. And you guys...are pretty messed up..."

Shendu chuckled deep in his throat, "And I suppose **you **think you could "improve"

our relationship?"

"Um...I...Well..."

Shendu did not let her finish her thought, "Very well then, if you think you are so

knowledgable, then be my guest to try. You will fail, but you can try."

He was just being mean, Jamie knew he was, but nevertheless, he was probably

being sincere.

In his own, twisted way...

Jamie was never one to turn down a challenge.

"Fine. I accept"

000000ooooo000000

After Shendu had left, Jamie's heart was racing. Her body temperature shot up, and,

still wearing her oversized coat, she was sweating. "Screw this, I'm taking this thing

off..." She muttered unzipping her coat.

As she let it slip to the floor, she heard a thud. She looked, "My Mini-pack! I forgot I

still had this on..."

* * *

**(NOTE_: A mini-pack is a mini back-pack)_****_

* * *

_**

Her stomach growled, reminding her that hadn't eaten in about 3 days. She reached

down and picked up her pack, hoping there was something she could eat inside.

She opened it up, to her relief, she found a bag of chips. As well as her Laptop.


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm amazed it's still in one peice after all the times I've been droped on my butt,"

She muttered to herself. Out of curiosity, she turned it on, to see if it still worked.

It did.

"Hm..., wonder if I have any Emails.." she muttered, she logged on before even

considering that she probably wouldn't get internet in the Demon Neatherworld.

"Oops.." she mutterd, relizing her mistake. To her shock and suprise, however, it

logged on with no problem whatsoever.

"Whoa...this place just gets weder by the minute...Zero gravity, giant books, and

the best internet reception anywhere on earth...how ironic..."

She checked her Email, only Spam, to her dismay. However, it gave her an idea.

if she could fall asleep just for a minute, she could get the Old man's Email adress!

Which shouldn't be so hard, just thinking about sleeping was making her tired. She

turned off the laptp to conserve battery power and laid her head on her soft coat,

which was still laying beside her on the floor. It only took her a few minutes to

doze off into a deep sleep.

000000ooooo000000

Finn was dusting the shelves when Jamie appeard, "Hey, ghost girl," he said, not

startled a bit by he sudden appearence. he'd learned one thing from the years

of evildoing.

expect the unexpected.

"Where's the old guy?"

"You mean Unc? he's out."

"What do you mean 'out' ?" she asked, sounding a little annoyed and in disbelief.

"He whent out to get more supplies, he said he'd be back in an hour."

"Great...." groaned Jamie, "Just great...."

Jade wandered in from the kitchen, a grape soda in her hands. "Hi ya!" she said

seeing Jamie, "you must be that girl that Uncle keeps talking about."

"Yeah...Thats me..." she said miserably, "I don't suppose YOU know Uncles Email

address do you?"

"chh" Jade scoffed,"Uncle doesn't have Email, he's WAY old-school."

"Who doesn't have Email?" Jamie asked in disbelief.

"That's Uncle for you... Hey, you could use MY Email address!" Jade said, her eyes

lighting up.

Jamie hesitated, but reluctantly gave in. "Okay, what's Your Email?"

"Okay, got it."

000000ooooo000000

She woke up with a start, she opened her eyes to see drago standing a few feet

away. Her fingers throbbed.

He must've accidently stepped on her hand...

She sat up, rubbing her hand. Drago turned, his eyes widened slightly

"You're awake?"

"You stepped on my hand."

"Oh. My bad."

Jamie shrugged. She turned on her laptop and played with it for a little whle after

adding the kids Email to her list of contacts. She got a pop up, it was from Youtube.

She clicked on it.

**Here's a llama  
There's a llama  
And another little llama  
Fuzzy llama  
Funny llama  
Llama llama  
Duck**

**Llama llama  
Cheesecake  
Llama  
Tablet  
Brick  
Potato  
Llama  
Llama llama  
Mushroom  
Llama  
Llama llama  
Duck**

**I was once a treehouse  
I lived in a cake  
But I never saw the way  
The orange slayed the rake  
I was only three years dead  
But it told a tale  
And now listen, little child  
To the safety rail**

**Did you ever see a llama  
Kiss a llama  
On the llama  
Llama's llama  
Tastes of llama  
Llama llama  
Duck**

**Half a llama  
Twice the llama  
not a llama  
Farmer  
Llama  
Llama in a car  
Alarm a llama  
Llama  
Duck**

**Is THIS how it's told now?  
Is it all so old?  
Is it made of lemon juice?  
Doorknob  
Ankle  
Cold  
****  
Now my song is getting thin  
I've run out of luck  
Time for me to retire now  
And become a duck**

Jamie laughed very loudly, Drago looked at her with a raised eyebrow

"What are you laughing at?"

Jamie rewound the video and played it as Drago came over and sat beside her.

He covered his mouth to suppress his laughter, but was unsuccessful. He ended

up laughing just as loud as Jamie, was was laughing right along with him.

000000ooooo000000

Shendu walked in as the two teenagers sat laughing their heads off on the library

floor.

"What on Earth do you find so ammusing?" he bent forward and watched the video

for a moment. He frowned

"I don't see why you're laughing, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen."

Jamie and Drago exchanged looks and laughed again.

Jamie came to a conclusion.

Adults, Demon or Human, did NOT understand teenagers.

And they never would.

She replayed the video for the third time, happy for the closet thing to a normal

moment she'd had since she got here.

Even if it was with a punky half-demon.

**Here's a llama  
There's a llama  
And another little llama  
Fuzzy llama  
Funny llama  
Llama llama  
Duck**

**Llama llama  
Cheesecake  
Llama  
Tablet  
Brick  
Potato  
Llama  
Llama llama  
Mushroom  
Llama  
Llama llama  
Duck**

**I was once a treehouse  
I lived in a cake  
But I never saw the way  
The orange slayed the rake  
I was only three years dead  
But it told a tale  
And now listen, little child  
To the safety rail**

**Did you ever see a llama  
Kiss a llama  
On the llama  
Llama's llama  
Tastes of llama  
Llama llama  
Duck.**


	14. Chapter 14

Jamie took a deep breath.

It was time for her first session of therapy...

As the DOCTOR.

She couldn't believe it, she was actually going to be giving family counseling to

DEMONS. What a screwed up life she had...

She looked around at the demons, who were sitting in a semi-circle around her,

and gulped nervously.

"Okay...so....Why don't you all introduce yourselves?"

She knew it sounded stupid, but didn't know how to start. The demons, however,

just went along with it.

" I am Tchang Zu, the Thunder demon. I am the eldest"

"I am Bai Tsa, the water demoness. Second eldest."

" I am Tso Lan, the moon demon. Third eldest"

" I am Po kong, the mountain demoness. Forth born.

" I am Xiao Fung, the wind demon. Fifth born

" Dai Gui is the Earth demon. Sixth born"

" I am Hsi Wu, The wind demon. Seventh born"

" And I am Shendu, Fire demon. I'm-"

"The youngest!" the other seven called out in unison, their tones mocking. Shendu

scowled. Jamie had the distinct feeling that there was definitely going to be some

issues there.

Drago sat a few feet from where Jame stood, "You already know who I am" he said

dismissively"

"Okay...why don't you all tell me a little about yourselves?"

The demons exchanged looks with each other, silently wondering who was going to

volunteer themselves for this ridiculous 'counseling'.

"O...k.....Since their arn't any volunteers, how about we start with the oldest?" She

looked up at Tchang zu, "why don't you tell me a few things about yourself?"

Tchang zu narowed his eyes "Such as?"

"Um...You know...what you like...what you hate...that kind of thing..."

Tchang zu was silent for a minute.

"I enjoy creating thunderstorms and causing destruction. I despise anything that

involves helping or being kind to anyone apart from myself or my bretheren...

excluding Shendu and that half breed of his."

"Hey!" Drago snapped, leaping to his feet. Shendu hissed, but turned, "Be still, Drago..."

"But he-"

"You'll have your turn to say whats on your mind" Jamie said, taking charge, "But

right now, it's Tchang Zu's turn."

Drago fumed, sitting back down slowly, glaring daggers at his uncle, muttering

under his breath.

Jame turned back to Tchang Zu, "Please, continue."

" My favorite foods include rainbow larvae, fruits, anything fried to a crisp, and,

of course, " he chuckled, "Humans."

Jamie gulped again, "That's...uh...nice...anything else?"

"No," he said wth a ring of finality in his voice that stated that he ment it. Jamie

turned to face the others.

"Who wants to share next?"

Drago's hand shot up into the air, "I do," he said with a glare in Tchang Zu's direction.

"Okay, what would you like to say?"

"First off, I'm sick of everyone around here calling me stuff like 'half breed' all the time.

It's degrading, irritating, and-"

"And true" Hsi wu stated.

Dai gui and a few of the others laughed at this. Shendu growled. Hsi wu turned to him

"Am I upsetting you little brother?" he asked smirking

"Ha! You're one to call ME little..."

Hsi wu narrowed his eyes, "What's **_that _**suppose to mean?"

"**You're **the smallest one here."

" I'm bigger than Jamie and Drago!"

"Some defense..." Ba Tsa stated, "**they're **human."

Drago snapped, "I'm only HALF human!"

"Which makes you nothing more than the half breed by product of Shendu's lust

for that pathetic human wench **Katherine**" Hsi wu stated matter-of-factly.

Shendu snarled with rage.

"**_You dare_**?!"

"It's true isn't it?"

Jamie sensed trouble as smoke began seeping from Shendu's nostrils.

"OKAY! Group therapy is over! I don't think this is working out..."

"Obviously.." Tso lan said

Jamie sighed, "I think we need a different strategy..."

"What do you propose?" Po Kong asked raising an eyebrow.

Jamie rubbed the back of her neck, "I think individual sessions would be more

effective...it would be..._counter-productive_ if you guys all killed each other..."

"Hmm. The child has a point," Tso lan said in that velvet-soft voice of his.

"No more group therapy...for now"

000000ooooo000000

Jamie sighed with heavy relief as she was left alone in the library. Suffice to

say, her first session had not been as good as she would have liked.

Oh well....better luck next time...

She ate a small handful of chips from the half-empty bag, she had to ration

her food. Who knew when she was going to get out of here, and she didn't

want to KNOW what demons ate...

She dug around in her mini-pack, examining it's contents.

Laptop

Potato chips

Half a bottle of water

and 20 or so Platex tampons

Not a lot to work with...

She needed to hurry up and get those ingrediants...soon.

she sniffed the air and smelt something awful. Upon searching, she relized it was** her.**

She looked at her watch:

Thursday 5:00 pm.

She had gone **seven days **without bathing.

"Eww...I need a bath..."

But to take a bath...she'd need water...

and the only one who had water was....

Bai Tsa....

"Oh boy..."


	15. Chapter 15

Bai tsa was displeased when Jamie aproached her, "Keep a distance, your odor is

appaling..."

"Um.... Ms. Bai tsa... ma'am...that was kinda what I wanted to talk with you about..."

Jamie was hoping that if Bai tsa thought she smelled as bad as SHE did, she would

be more more willing to help. But that didn't stop her from being nervous.

"IwashopingyoucouldhelpmeoutbecauseIneedabath," she said in one big breath.

Bai Tsa narrowed her eyes in confusion

"Repeat that. SLOWER."

Jamie took a deep breath "I was hoping you could help me out because I need

a bath," she winced as another wave of stink flooded her nose, "Uh...rather

badly...."

"Hm. You expect ME to waste my valuble water by _bathing _you?" Ba Tsa asked.

Jamie's cheeks reddend, she didn't like the idea anymore than her.

Bai Tsa scowled, "Well, I suppose I'm going to HAVE to if I have any hope of ridding

myself of that SMELL....Very well...remove your clothes."

Jamie's eyes widened

"Right here?"

Bai Tsa scoffed, "I assure you, no one is going to look at you...My brothers are not

here, and **_I _**am a woman."

Jamie still looked around before removing her clothing. Bai Tsa rolled her eyes

"Humans...."

She held up one of her hands and shot an icey stream of water down at Jamie.

"AAAAHHHH!" Jamie yelped, jumping away, "That's cold!"

Bai Tsa smirked evily, "You never said you wanted **warm **water..." she said using

her free hand to push Jamie back under the freezing blast.

Jamie rubbed at her scalp and skin as quickly as possible, this was worse than the

time the hot water had conked out back home. When she was positive she was

clean, she held her clothes under the blast until they were sopping.

"Okay! Okay! I'm clean!"

Bai Tsa abruptly stopped the water-works, " I certainly hope so... You're stench

was enough to make one retch..."

Jamie was more than relieved when Bai Tsa left.

000000ooooo000000

Jamie wrung out her clothes as much as she could, but even after an hour

only her bra was dry enough for her to put back on. Just as she was fastening

the clasp on her bra, she heard chuckling.

"Well, well, well... what do we have here?"

Jamie looked up and saw Xiao Fung staring at her from a rock that was floating

overhead.

AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Jamie held her still wet shirt in front of herself trying to hide her virtualy naked

body "GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!

GO AWAY!" she screamed.

Xiao Fung hopped down, transforming into his human form as he did so. He

appeard as a squat, but muscular, middle-aged human man with grey hair and

a swollen frog-like throat. He was wearing a sleevless Tank-top like shirt with

loose blue jeans. He covered her mouth with his meaty hand as he landed on

top of her.

"Be quiet, you foolish girl, lest you draw unwanted attention!"

000000ooooo000000

Jamie flailed her arms and legs, "**get off of me!"** she screamed, her cry muffled

by his hands. He pushed her arms down by her sides, grinning evily, "Now why

would I do that? That would spoil the fun..."

she saw Xiao Fungs eyes travel down her body briefly before darting back up to

her face.

"Oh yes...I could have MUCH fun with you...."

Jamie could only close her eyes and sob as she felt his hands slide up her arms

to her shoulders. She whimperd.

She heard him laugh again...and then she blacked out.

000000ooooo000000

She awoke. She could tell she was being carried, but she couldn't tell by who.

Before she even opened her eyes she assessed her physical state. She didn't

seem to be in pain...

That was good, she supposed.

She could also tell she was no longer wet.

She opened her eyes just so she could see through her eyelashes. She saw

olive green scales.

that meant she was being carried by Shendu, judging by the size.

What an unsettling thought...

She opened her eyes slowly

"Ah. You're awake"

"What happened?"Jamie asked in a scratchy voice.

"You mean what _almost _happened. It does not matter. Xiao failed, and he HAS

been punished..."

"Oh..."

Shendu put her down, she was releaved to find that she was once again in

the library. At least **here** she knew she was safe.

Relatively.

She wondered which of the demons had...rescued...(boy what a wierd thought)

her from Xiao Fung.

Shendu read her question on her face

"Drago," he answered.

"Oh."

She looked at herself. Her clothes were back on, so SOMEONE must have dressed

her...

"Um...W-who um..."

"That was Bai Tsa."

Well...at least DRAGO hadn't dressed her...

Now THAT was a scary thought.

"Good"

She heard someone clear their throat, she turned around.

It was Drago.

000000ooooo000000

Drago and Jamie stared at each other for a moment before either of them moved.

Shendu took this oppurtunity to leave, much to the relaif of them both.

"Um...Hi," Jamie said, looking down at her feet.

"Hi."

Jamie slowly walked over to where he stood, stopping about a foot away. Her

eyes flickered up to his face

"I..um...want to thank you...For...you know...saving me...."

Drago scoffed

"It's like I told ya before, I'm in charge of you, and no one's gonna get you unless they go

through me first. I'm your Baby sitter."

Jamie smiled.

"yeah right, gecko boy"


	16. Chapter 16

Jamie logged on to her Email and typed in the address that the kid had told her

Jackierulz . supermoose . J-team

**_(note: Couldn't get it to show it the way I wanted it to...bear with me)_**

* * *

**Hotchick21** has entered the chatroom

**J-girl 131** has entered the chatroom

* * *

**Hotchick21**: Hey.

**J-girl 131**: Bout time u logged on

**Hotchick21**: Srry, I hav ben busy.

**J-girl 131**: got those magic mojo's yet?

**Hotchick21**: one of them.

**J-girl 131**: Hav the d-mens tried 2 eat u yet?

**Hotchick21**: No.

**J-girl 131**: o.O Realy? I-M shocked.

**Hotchick21**: They R not so bad... most of the time

**J-girl 131**: LOL

**Hotchick21**: I-m running lo on food.

**J-girl 131**: Uncle is trying 2 open a portal...no luk so far.

**Hotchick21**: :'(

**J-girl 131**: chill. just get those Mojo's

**Hotchick21**: KK. I-m trying

**J-girl 131**: g2g. school time

Hotchick21: KK

* * *

**J-girl 131** has left the chatroom

**Hotchick21** has left the chatroom

* * *

Jamie turned of her laptop and put it away just as Hsi wu entered the library

"Hey, Hsi wu?"

"What?"

"Do you know where I could find dried frog skin, cherry blossom petals, the

feather of a peacock, three hairs from the beard of a goat, or the wart of a

monkey?"

she decided to leave out the Dagon tears ingrediant for now...

"Why would I know where any of THAT stuff is?"

"I just thought I might as well go ahead and get the other ingrediants so

I can open up the portal and-"

"Never mind," Hsi wu said flapping his wngs agitatedly, "Hmm... Tchang might

know where at least one of those things are...come on."

He reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her onto his back. Jamie didn't

have time to protest as he ran out the door and took off. She had to hold

onto his shoulders tightly just to keep from falling off.

"Ahh! do you think you could slow down?!"

Hsi wu just laughed.

It wasn't long before they landed near Tchang Zu, who seemed to be trying

to construct something out of peices of rocks.

"Brother Tchang, Jamie needs to ask you something," he said in a sing-songy

voice as he put her down.

_Gee, thanks for puting me on the spot like that..._she thought to herself as

Tchang zu turned away from his project

"What is it?"

He seemed bored, maybe he would be more inclined to help...or eat her.

"I need to locate the other ingrediants for the spell to open the portal, do

you know where I could find dried frog skin, cherry blossom petals, the

feather of a peacock, three hairs from the beard of a goat, or the wart of a

monkey?"

Tchang Zu scratched his chin "Hmm...I seem to recall a certain wizard banished

here has a Monkey as a familiar...come here."

Jamie reluctantly whent over to where he stood, until she stood on the same

rock as he was. He turned away from her, "I would suggest hanging on."

Jamie barely had time to brace herself as Tchang, and the rock upon which

they stood, shot forward. After a minute, she became accustomed to the

motion, and let go of Tchang Zu's armor, which she had been holding onto.

She stood with her legs apart, like she did when she whent surfing, and held

her arms out to either side.

this was....

kinda fun...

"Surfs up!" she giggled as Tchang Zu manuvered around the other rocks with

the ease of an expierienced surfer, blasting rocks that were in his way to

pieces.

Tchang Zu looked at her with ammusment

"You find this entertaining?"

Jamie giggled, "reminds me of something use to do back home."

"I see...."

suddenly, without warning, he sped up. Jamie bent her knees, making herself

more aerodynamic.

"Whoo!" she cried with delight as Tchang Zu dodged a large rock half the

size of Po kong, causing them to be upside down for a fraction of a second

before righting themselves.

Jamie was silent for a moment, "wow..."

she looked up at Tchang zu, her eyes bright with giddiness

"Let's do that **again!"**


	17. Chapter 17

**_TO MY TWO FAV REVIEWERS.....Ali Chan AND Alear kino, dedicate this chapter to YOU!_**

**_HUGS N KISSES!_**

**_MERRY CHIRSMAS!_**

* * *

Ali chan, a wizard banished decades ago sat meditating on a large, smooth round

boulder. His small capuchin, Alaer-kino sat on his shoulder, as still as his master.

**Ma Nu-Gah Fa-Li Mah.....**

**Ma Nu-Gah Fa-Li Mah.....**

**Ma Nu-Gah Fa-Li Mah.....**

**Ma Nu-Gah Fa-Li Mah.....**

**Ma Nu-Gah Fa-Li Mah.....**

**Ma Nu-Gah Fa--**

He opened his eyes, breaking out of hs trance.

Someone was apporoaching.

Alaer chittered as he was jostled by his masters movements, Ali chan stroked

his head, "Easy, my freind..." he spoke softly, "We have guests...."

000000ooooo000000

Jamie saw the figure in black just as Tchang Zu pointed him out

"There..."

As they approached, Jamie noticed the man was old, with a long white beard

and wrinkled skin. His robe was raven black, and surrounded him in thick, flowing

folds. He stood, Jamie observed, with the speed of a man a fraction of hs age.

Jamie made a mental note to be careful. There was something...different...about

this man.

Wizard, she corrected herself.

000000ooooo000000

Ali chan looked at the girl who stood at Tchang Zu's feet. An intrigued smile curled,

unseen, on his lips.

"To what honor may I owe the visitation of the most highly honored Tchang Zu?

And who, may I ask, is the child who accompanies him?"

Tchang Zu cracked his neck, "She is the good-Chi Witch known as Jamie, and we

are here on business."

"Oh? And what sort of business would that be?"

Jamie cleared her throat," We, um, were wondering if your...uh...pet-"

"He is a familiar, not a pet."

"Right...Familiar...had any warts?"

Ali chan frowned, "why?"

_Time for another award winning performance of Bullcrap..._ Jamie thought to herself

"I am preparing a potion that will release Tchang Zu and his bretheren from this

realm," Jamie said in cool confident voice, "The wart of a monkey is required"

Ali chan considered the girl for a few moments before answering.

"If you wish to rid Alaer kino of such blemishes, you must first beat me in a game

of riddles."

Jamie smiled a devilsh grin and said in a calm voice, "I love riddles"

"Very well. You may start."

000000ooooo000000

Jamie took her time thinking of a riddle. She knew many, but she wanted to think of

a good one. Finaly one came to her.

"_Eternally I am 1 to 6, Eternally I am 15 to 20, I am always 5, but I am never 21_

_unless I am flying. What am I?_ "

Ali chan smiled.

"A die "

Jamie shrugged, "Lucky guess."

"Perhaps. My turn: _With no wings, I fly. With no eyes, I see. With no arms, I climb._

_More frightening than any beast, stronger than any foe. I am cunning, ruthless,_

_and tall; in the end, I rule all. What am I?"_

Jamie bit her bottom lip, "Oooh...that's a hard one...." She paced back and forth

for five minutes, _**'With no wings I fly...' 'I rule all....' 'more frightening than any**_

_**beast....' **_She wracked her brains. She didn't think she enough Imagination to-

she suddenly froze,

"That's it! The answer is: 'The human imagination' ."

Ali chan raised an eyebrow, "Hm...clever girl... But answer this:"

_"I never was, am always to be, no one ever saw me, nor ever will. And yet I am _

_the confidence of all who live and breath on this terrestrial ball. What am I?"_

Jame scoffed, she'd heard that one.

"Easy. It can be either tomorrow or the future. Once its here it is no longer

tomorrow but today. Its no longer the future but the present. My dad told

me that one."

Ali chan cursed under his breath. Ths girl was smarter than she looked.

"Okay, now I got one for you," Jamie said, remembering something she'd read

off the internet

"_This is unusual - and so is its companion that follows. _

_This may annoy you until you find out why it is so unusual, for you won't find a_

_solution instantly. But don't go into a tailspin about it, for it isn't that difficult. But you _

_will admit that it is most unusual. It sounds so ordinary that you might think_

_that nothing is wrong with it. And, in fact, nothing is wrong with it. But it is unusual, _

_and you must ask why. If you study and think about it, you may find out why, but_

_ you __must do it without any coaching of any kind. No doubt if you work at it for long, _

_it will __dawn on you...who knows? So study it , and try your skill at finding out _

_what is so unusual about it"_

Ali chan was stumped, this was the most ridicluos riddle He'd ever heard.

After who knows how long he finaly sighed, "I concede. You have bested me."

000000ooooo000000

Jamie squeeled with delight and jumped up and down "Oh yeah! whoo! Uh-huh

oh yeah, I rock!"

Tchang Zu looked away, such behaivior was...undignified...

Ali chan removed Alaer kino fom his perch on his shoulder and took his paw.

**Ma Nu-Gah Fa-Li Mah**

The creature screeched as the tiny growth on his paw was magically ripped from

his flesh. Ali chan caught it in a piece of cloth and tied it up, he handed it to Jamie

"You have earned this."

Jamie put it in her pocket, "Thank you, " she said bowing politely. Tchang zu

grunted, signaling their transaction was over. Jamie whent back over to her

place beside him. Ali chan looked over at Jamie

"Before you leave...What **was **the answer?"

"oh, that's easy. None of the words had the letter "E" in them, and "E" is

the most common letter in the english alphabet"

And with that, they sped off.

"Two down..." Jamie said to herself.


	18. Chapter 18

Shendu was pleased that she had gotten the second ingrediant. And after a short

nap, Jamie was ready to go after another.

The only question was... dried frog skin, cherry blossom petals, the feather of a

peacock, or three hairs from the beard of a goat?

And more importantly, where would she find them?

Drago suggested skining Xiao fung, since he looked so much like a frog. Shendu

declared that Idea foolish, since Xiao fung was a demon, and Not a frog. Jamie

was still too afrad to go near Xiao fung after what he had tried to do.

"The cherry blossoms, should not be difficult," Bai Tsa commented, "Where there

are flowers, there is water... and soil Dai Gui and Myselfshould be able to assist

her in this task."

The others nodded.

Jamie was unsure. Bai Tsa did not like her very much, that she knew....still, the

choice _was _logical...

her hands were tied.

Dai Gui muttered, "Dai gui does not like flowers.."

Bai Tsa rolled her eyes, "Get over it, brother."

Dai gui muttered under his breath in what Jamie assumed was Chinese. She was

sure he was calling Bai Tsa some sort of swear word... and she could guess which

one.

she giggled to herself at the idea of him calling her a 'bitch'.

Demons, evil or not, did not seem...brutish enough to do something as common as

swear...that was too unsophisticated.

"Cease your snickering and let's go" Bai tsa said.

Da gui, Still grumbling, picked Jamie up and placed her on his head in between

his horns

"Hang on, or you fall off"

Knowing how fast demons moved, she believed it. She took a firm hold of his horns

and braced herself.

Drago laughed , "good luck with Fish Breath and Sandbox."

Dai Gui turned around, sharply, "Be quiet!"

Bai tsa hissed, "Ignore the halfbreed and Let's go!"

The last thing Jamie saw before Dai Gui and Bai Tsa sped off was Shendu muffling

a laugh as Drago made a face at Bai Tsa'a turned back

000000ooooo000000

Bai Tsa looked as if she were concentrating very hard, and Jamie did not want to

bother her, so she kept quiet as the traveled. Dai Gui grunted as he pounded his

way, noisily, through the rocks. Jamie had to dodge chunks of them as they flew

past her head.

Bai Tsa made a sharp left and picked up speed.

"Do you sense something?" Jamie asked

"Yes....I sense water nearby..." Bai Tsa crooned, delighted with the mere thought

of Water. "Jamie beamed. "Where there's water, there's flowers!"

Dai Gui wrinkled his nose in disgust growling:

"Dai gui does not like flowers..."

Jamie shrugged, "I think they're pretty."

"Dai Gui does not like Pretty!"

Jamie shook her head, "You don't like anything, do you?"

"Dai Gui likes dirt"

Jamie sighed

" Well, that figures. you ARE the "Earth" Demon..."

After another few minutes, Jamie looked up and saw something pinkish on the

horizon

"Hey, I see something..."

As they approached, she could see it was a tree, she began to get excited

"I think that's it!" she said practically bouncing with delight.

Sure enough, as they approached, they saw that indeed it **_was _**Cherry tree.

in fact there was a whole grove of them, they grew on a massive rock half

the size of a football field. In the middle of which was a small pond with crystaline

water. Bai tsa practically purred as she lept into it, submerging herself completely.

"How'd they get here though?" Jamie asked. Bai Tsa flung something white and

stick like from the lake

Jamie looked closer.

It was a skeleton.

someone who had been banished here must've planted them...

"Well...that answers that... Lets get some petals" Jamie said to her grumbly

companion.

Dai Gui balked.

"Dai gui goes no further," He reached up and gripped Jamie firmly, putting her

down, " Flowers smell awful."

"Your loss" Jamie said as she eagerly whent over to the tree's, they smelled

very sweet and were a beautiful shade of hot pink.

She found one that was small enough for her to pluck a few flowers from it's

branches. But then a thought came to her

these would probably shrivel and Die... fresh petals would probably work better...

She whent back to where Dai Gui stood

"Um, Mr. Dai Gui?"

"What?"

"Could you do me a **_small _**favor?"

000000ooooo000000

both Drago and Shendu were meditating as they and the others waited

for Jamie and the others to return. Tso lan ammused himself by periodicaly

using hs powers to lift Drago up and slowly move him around. And since

Drago was in a trance, he was unaware of the movment. This was mildly

entertaining at best, but stil, it was a distraction from the tedium of their

normal activities.

Hsi Wu, perched on Po Kongs shoulder, as usual, saw something move in

the distance. He squinted hs eyes to get a better look, leaning forward.

Po Kong felt his weight shift and turned to look at him, "What are you looking

at?"

Hsi Wu pointed in the direction of the movement. Po kong Narrowed her massive

eyes. she began chuckling under her breath. "Po, what **is** it?" Hsi Wu asked

bouncing slightly to gain her attention. Po Kong flashed him a smile, "Just wait..."

000000ooooo000000

"Dai Gui will crush you for this..." The Earth demon said bitterly.

Jamie, who was begining to get use to such threats after having been in the

Demon Netherworld for almost 2 weeks, shrugged.

"I'm sure you'll get over it"

"Dai gui will smell like flowers for weeks!"

Bai tsa smirked, "That will be a nice improvment..."

Jamie giggled.

"Wait til Drago see's this...." she muttered to herself.

000000ooooo000000

Hsi Wu's red eyes widened as it became clear what the shape was.

"O..M..G...." He said, quoting one of the many things he had learned from Jade

in the brief time He had been released.

"Tchang! Tso! Xiao! You gotta see this!"

Hsi Wu's yelling had broken Shendu and Drago from their trances.

"What the- Why am I upside down?" Drago wondered aloud as he rightened

himself.

"Never mind that," Shendu said, "What are you Screeching about Hsi---?"

Shendu caught sight of what his brothers and sister were laughing at, and froze.

Drago followed his fathers gaze...

and his jaw, metaphoricaly, hit the ground.

Dai gui was carrying an arm-load of small, half-grown Cherry trees. Complete with

roots.

Jamie was riding on his head, as she had been before.

She had a huge grin on her face and waved to Drago as she yelled

"THREE DOWN!"


	19. Chapter 19

Uncle rubbed his eyes exhaustedly, temporarily removing his glasses. On his lap

was a red spell-book. He was rying to come up with a spell which, when combined

with the one Jamie was tying to do, would allow her and only her exit the Demon

Netherworld. So far, however, the efforts had been useless. It was 2:00 a.m. and

both Jackie and Tohru had fallen asleep.

He resisted the urge to wake them, because Tohru had just come back from visiting

his mother, and Uncle was all too well aware of how stressful that woman was...

Jackie on the other hand...

Uncle leaned over the table and whacked him with his finger.

"OW!" Jackie yelped as he woke with a start. Uncle shushed him

"Be quiet, you want to wake whole neighborhood?" Uncle asked in a shushed voice.

Jackie sighed and straitened, turning back to the spell book which, seconds earlier,

had been his pillow.

"How come Tohru gets to sleep?" he asked under his breath. "Tohru had to spend

week with Dragon woman. He deserves rest."

Uncle yawned. He was going to need rest to if he kept this up...

_Uncle will rest his eyes...._He thought to himself as he let his eyelids droop.

* * *

Jamie watched silently as the demons finished planting the last of the cherry

trees. Seeing them work together, after all the times she had seen them

argue with one another, had been quite a sight. Particularly Shendu and

Tchang Zu working together to bind the rocks together...she had the distinct

feeling that that in particular was a rare, if impossible thing for them.

It seemed to be an understood fact that Tchang Zu and Shendu did not get

along. One possible reason she could think of was that it was because Shendu

was the youngest.

But that was just one of her working theories.

Xiao Fung had not used his Wind powers at all, Jamie noticed, instead he had

helped hold the rocks in place while Tchang Zu, Shendu and Drago fused

them together.

She also noticed that Shendu and Drago seemed to get along better than

they did when she first met them. Perhaps it was because they were working

towards a common goal. Or maybe it was that being forced to spend so much

time together was wearing down their resistance to each other.

Jamie just filed those thoughts away in the back of her brain as Drago walked

over to where she sat cross legged just outside the Library.

Xiao Fung was with him.

In human form.

Jamie's heart skipped a beat as she fought the urge to run. The memory of what

he had attempted to do to her was still all too fresh in her mind..

000000ooooo000000

Drago noticed the way the blood rushed out of Jamie's face when she saw

Xiao Fung. He cast a narrow-eyed look at his uncle, Drago had not forgotten

the incident either. He would never admit it, but he starting to think of Jamie

as a friend, since they spent so much time together, and it had enraged him

when he caught Xiao Fung trying to-

he stoped himself before he even finished the thought. Instead, he turned

his attention to Jamie, whose quickened breathing was now noticeable.

"Relax 'J', if he's not gonna try anything..."

Drago took a seat next to her, keeping himself in-between the two of them.

Just as a precaution.

000000ooooo000000

Jamie heaved a sigh of relief as Drago sat beside her. She certainly felt much

safer with Drago around.

Xiao Fung remained standing, sitting was not a comfortable act in this Human

disguise, and he did not like doing something unnecessarily unpleasant if he

could avoid it.

Drago cleared his throat, gaining his attention

"Say what you came to say and go back to your lily-pad Frog-face."

Xiao Fung narrowed his eye's at Drago's insolence, but turned his gaze to

Jamie, who immeadiatly averted her eyes while simutaneously pulling her

legs up to her chest, making herself as compact as possible. The less of her

body HE saw, the better...

Xiao Fung cleared his throat irritatedly, this was _not _something he had been

looking forward to doing. But, he knew it had to be done.

Tchang Zu and the others had put a binding spell on him so that he couldn't

use his wind powers unless she forgave him for what he had tried to do to

her.

"I have come to offer my sincere apologies for my brutish behavior a whil-"

"4 days..." Jamie interupted in a barely audible voice.

He knew that Jamie had a time keeping Device that was called a 'watch',

and she kept track of the days that passed. Personaly he found no use in this

since there was no difference between day and night here.

"I was completely uncivilized and my behaivior was NOT acceptable... I hope

that you can forgive me and let's put that ugly business behind us."

Naturaly, he didn't mean a word of this. Like most demons he was a natural

liar. The only thing that mattered was if Jamie thought it was sincere...

000000ooooo000000

Jamie had a sneaky suspicion that he was lying about how 'sorry' he was.

However, it was not in her nature to hold a grudge, even if it was deserved.

So, against all her natural instincts, she took a shuddery breath

"I...accept your apology..."

000000ooooo000000

Drago muttered under his breath. He'd been hoping that she woud refuse. Xiao-

Fung did not deserve her forgivness. It spoke a lot about the kind of person she

was that she could forgive him even after he had-

Drago stopped himself from thinking about it.

After his Uncle had left, Drago turned to Jamie, "You know what he said was total

crap right?"

Jamie nodded, "I suspected as much..."

"Then why'd you forgive him?"

Jamie let out a long sigh, restin her chin on her knees, which were still tight to her

chest.

"I just don't have it in me to hold a grudge...I never have. It makes my stomach hurt

to even think about holding that much hate against someone...no matter what they

do...or _try_ to do..."

Drago shrugged and stood, pulling Jamie to her feet.

"What's the next ingrediant ya need to get?"

Jamie mentaly pulled out a checklist and considered the ingrediants she had already

crossed off.

All that was left was dried frog skin, the feather of a peacock, three hairs from

the beard of a goat, and Dragon tears...

She still had doubts she would get the last one...

"Peacock feathers."

Drago cracked his fingers, a sly smirk on his face, "Piece of cake..."

Jamie looked at him confused, " 'Piece of cake?' where are we gonna find a peacock?"

Drago just grinned at her mischeviously, "You leave that to me, 'J'..."


	20. Chapter 20

While Jamie left Drago to whatever he was ploting, she whent back inside

the Library. Her stomach was growling loudly. She hadn't eaten in two

days. Her bag of chips was long gone, and she had finished off the box

of raisens that had been hiding in one of her Mini-packs outter pockets.

Bai Tsa, with prodding, had given her water when her bottle had run out.

and she had refilled it again while they had been at the Cherry grove.

Still, she needed food.

For the 20th time, she checked all the pockets, there was nothing but lint,

and the way her hunger kept knawing at her, she would've eaten it.

She heard foot steps behind her, she could tell by the scraping that it was

Shendu. It was a bit unsettling that she was now so familiar with the Demons

hat she knew who they were just by their footfalls. But she had other things

on her mind.

000000ooooo000000

Shendu could smell the hunger in Jamie. He knew she hadn't eaten in two

days, and he'd been wondering how long it would be before she said anything

Jamies Stomach growled loudly, confirming what he knew.

"You're not fooling anyone, Jamie," he hissed.

Jamie didn't even try to pretend she didn't know what he was talking about.

"I'm fine."

"You are being foolish" Shendu stated, placing his clawed hands on his hips.

"Yeah well, it's not exactly like I can call out for _Dominos.._" Jamie replied,

standing up," there's no food here."

Shendu rolled his eyes in annoyance, " Don't be stupid. _Of course _there's food

here...just not food **your** use to..." he added with a smirk.

Jamies stomach growled again, and she knew she wouldn't be able to go

much longer without eating _something._

Shendu knew he won when she clutched her aching stomach.

"Come with me," he said heading towards the exit.

Jamie followed him. "At this point, I'm was willing to eat _anything_..."

000000ooooo000000

Shendu truley enjoyed the look of revulsion when he broke the roundish,

yellowy rock in half, and the twenty or so greensh grubs fell out in a pile of

whitish goo.

"What **are **those things?" she asked grimancing. Shendu picked one of the

slimey creatures up above his head.

"Food."

He opened his mouth and droped the squirming grub into it. His jaws snapped

shut. Greenish blood dripped from his lips. Jamie gagged and covered her

mouth to keep from vomiting. Shendu swallowed and licked his lips of the

juices, "Delicious..."

"That's disgusting! You guys eat **worms**?!"

Even in her half-starved state, he appetite had decreased significantly.

"You said you were willing to eat anything. THIS is your only option, so

unless you would prefer to starve to death..."

He picked up another of the Grubs and held it out to her. Jamie, with

great disgust, reached out and took it. It was cold, slimey, and wriggled

in her grasp. Jamie faught back a gag and raised it to her lips.

"Dad, now you're just being cruel," Drago said coming from nowhere and

snatching the grub away from her. Jamie could not hide her look of relief

as her did this. Shendu however, looked annoyed.

"She requires food, Drago."

"Then why not give her something accualy **edible?"** Drago said dropping the

grub back into the slimey pile it came from.

"And just how do you suggest I do _that?"_ Shendu asked

"Oh, I dunno, why don't put those talismans of yours to good use and turn

these bugs into something a bit less gross looking?"

It was more statement than question.

Jamie looked at Shendu with suprise, "You can **do **that?"

Shendu muttered under his breath incoherently.

Drago looked over at Jamie with a smug smile on his face, delighted to be an

irritant to his father.

"Fine," Shendu said crossing his arms, he looked at Jamie with a look of slight

resentment, "What would you **_like_** to eat?"

Jamie smiled _this is more like it..._

_"_Chicken."


	21. Chapter 21

It was weird seeing the disgusting Grub that she had seen moments before

turn into a chicken. But sure enough...

It was a chicken.

"Whoa...You accualy turned a bug into a chicken...."

Shendu smirked, "Of course I did. However, **you** must kill it yourself. Don't

expect any assistance on my part."

Jamie shrugged.

"Okay."

Niether Drago nor Shendu could believe what they'd just heard.

"Uh...Really?" Drago asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, not like I havn't done it before"

"**Really?"**

"Yeah. When I was little I use to spend my summers at my aunts house

in lets just say, she doesn't go to the supermarket for her

food"

"**_Really?"_**

**"**_Yeah_**."**

"Re-"

Jamie clamped a hand over his mouth. "Stop saying 'really', it's getting kind

of annoying." She looked up at Shendu, "Do you have anything sharp I could

use to cut off it's head?"

000000ooooo000000

Hsi Wu was flying just overhead when he heard the words 'cut off it's head'

"Who's cutting off a head?"

Drago and Shendu looked up at the winged demon

"Uh...Jamie apparently is cutting the head off a chicken"

Hsi Wu's eyes widened, "**Jamie?** Oh, this I gotta see! Hold on, I'm gonna get

the others, they'll never believe me if I tell them." He said flying off.

Jamie had to chase the chicken for a moment before she grabbed it by it's

left leg and picked it up. It flapped it's wings wildly, trying to get loose.

Jamie held on firmly. Hsi Wu flew up flanked by the other demons.

"Is it true?" Bai Tsa asked

"Is the human **really **going to **kill** something?"

"Yes," Shendu hissed, his red eyes gleaming

"This ought to be ammusing..." Tchang Zu commented.

"I don't see what the big deal is...it's just a chicken..." Jamie muttered to

herself, "Does anyone have anything sharp I can use to kill it?"

Tso Lan reached into the many folds of his kimono and extracted a dagger

with a long, sharp blade. He held it out to her. "Will _this_ be sufficent?"

Jamie took it without a moments thought, running her thumb expertly on

the edge of the blade, "Yeah, this is good."

She tucked the birds lower body under her arm, and with a swift movment

ran the blade across it's neck.

000000ooooo000000

Hsi Wu, along with the other demons, watched as she severed the chickens

head.

"OH! She accualy did it!"

"Look at all that blood!"

"Hey, I'm starting to like this human," Hsi wu said from his perch on Po Kong's

shoulder

Jamie looked up from what she was doing

"It's just a chicken."

At which point, she began ripping out it's feathers.

000000ooooo000000

After, with the demons looking on, she had plucked and gutted the chicken,

she looked at the blood covering her hands with disgust. It was so sticky...

"Ms. Bai Tsa, could you help me out here?"

Bai Tsa reluctantly treakled water near where she stood. Jamie ran her hands

and the knife under the water, washing away the blood and bits of feather.

She also rinsed off the chicken.

"Thank you," She said pulling away. she handed the dagger back to Tso Lan

"Here's your knife."

Tso Lan shook his head , "You may keep it...for future purposes..."

Jamie shrugged and slipped the blade into her belt. "Um...thanks for all the help"

Jamie said, "now I just need to cook it."

Tchang Zu let out a deep, throaty chuckle, "**I** can help with that..."

Drago took a step forward, "I think not, thunder head...Jamie, let _me_ see it..."

Jamie held it out with a small sarcastic smile, "Try not to burn it."


	22. Chapter 22

Jamie lay asleep on the Library floor, her stomach full, her mouth hanging

open slightly. Drago watched her from his spot on the floor. It was interesting

to watch Jamie sleep, she tended to grind her teeth, and sometimes, she

even spoke.

This was one of those times.

"Nnn....shut up...." she murmered, rolling onto her side. Drago continued

watching, wondering what she was going to say next.

"I dont care...Drago....saved me....Nnn....Leave me alone...."

_She must be having some sort of nightmare..._ Drago thought to himself. He

walked over to where she lay and shook her

"Hey. 'J' wake up."

000000ooooo000000

Jamie woke up, she had been arguing with Uncle. She had told him about

how she was begining to trust, and befriend, Drago. He had not taken it

well, to put it lightly. She was thankful when Drago shook her awake. She

looked up at him sleepily, "What is it?"

"You still want that Peacock feather?"

"Yeah. I need it to get us out of here, remember?"

"well then, come with me."

He pulled her to her feet, a small peice of paper slipped out of his Jacket

pocket. Jamie picked it up and looked at it.

" Who's this?"

Drago slowly took the worn picture from her, "Thats...my mom."

"Oh..."

in the picture was of a young woman in her thirties. She had shoulder

length dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a smiling mouth.

"She was a...plump woman wasn't she?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, "Dad always did like big women..."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Huh...I never really pictured Shendu as the 'big' type..."

Drago gave her a smug look," yeah, well, I never pictured _you _as the type

to cut off heads..."

Jamie sighed with aggrivation, "For the last time: It was just a chicken..."

She looked at the picture again. "Okay, if **that's** your mom, whos that

blonde guy with the six pack standing next to her?"

Drago snickerd, "That's my dad. "

Jamie looked at the picture with wide eyes,"**That's **Shendu?"

"Yeah."

"But he's _human..."_

"Well, It would've been akward to walk down street filled with humans

as a 20 foot tall dragon with green scales and a tail."

"Point taken..."Jamie said, seeing the logic behind his explination. Drago

put the picture back into his pocket.

One question nagged at her though...

"Um, Drago? what happened to your mom?"

Drago stiffened, Jamie wondered if she had crossed some sort of line.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked..."

"It's okay..."

Drago sighed, "Do you really wanna know about my mom?"

Jamie nodded slowly.

"She died in a car accident when I was six. A drunk driver slamed into

her."

"How did Shendu take it?"

"He was crushed."

"Did he love her?" Jamie asked.

Drago was silent for a long, looked away "Yeah...I think maybe

he did..."

Jamie took this in slowly.

Drago cleared his throat, "So uh...we gonna get that peacock or not?"

Jamie nodded dumbly.

"Then let's go."

Jamie followed him out of library, trying to picture Shendu, a Demon,

or **any **demon, in fact, loving something.

And as strange as it was...

she could.


	23. Chapter 23

Drago and Jamie lept from rock to rock. Jamie sighed. She was starting to get

annoyed by the never changing landcape.

"This place sucks...I can't take much more of all the emptiness and rocks."

"Yeah. I'm accualy starting to miss the junkyard..."

"You lived in a junk yard?"

"For a while. When I was after the demon chi. It was my hide out."

"was it smelly?"

"Mostly it was cars and scrap metal."

"Ah... So, tell me more about Ice and the Gang."

Drago had been telling her about his adventures trying to obtain the demon

chi. She thought all his battles were impressive. It made Drago feel good

knowing that she thought so highly of him. No one else did. It was refreshing.

"Well, Ice was kinda cocky, but he had an interesting sense of humor....

MC Cobra was good with tools, and liked to call me "Dawg". DJ Fist, Well....he

didn't say much of anything..."

"Ah, the strong, silent type..." Jamie said with a smile

"Whatever. Heh, maybe you'll meet them when we get out of here."

"That'd be awesome."

Jamie felt giddy at the idea, but also guilty, because she knew she was planing

to leave them here when the spell was complete. "Yeah, It'll be great to see

those losers again. I can't believe I accualy missthose guys. Then again, can

ya blame me after living with _These _losers for two weeks?"

Jamie shook her head, laughing, "Not at all. I kinda miss Scratcher"

"Who's Scratcher?"

"My cat. He's a mean little thing too.I left him with my neighbor Mrs. Langly

down the hall when I left. I told her I'd be back to take him home by 10:00

So much for that..."

"Where _do _you live?"

Jamie shrugged, "Just in an apartment building called **El Tigre.** Nothing

impressive."

"Hey, I think I might've passed that place once..." Drago said as they

jumped a particularly wide gap between two rocks, "Is it near a dinner

called **Frann's **?" "Yeah. That's where I work after school..." Jamie said,

begining to feel a little tired from all the rock-hopping. "Hey, can we

take a break?" Drago reluctantly stopped, "Okay, but only for a minute."

Jamie stretched, her bones cracking. She shrugged off her mini-pack

and pulled out her water bottle. She took a swig and twisted the cap

back on. Her midsection suddenly began to cramp. Jamie winced as she

felt something warm begin to run down her leg.

"Oh no..."

" something wrong?" Drago asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um...I need to be alone for a minute..." Jamie said hurriedly. Drago

groaned, "Do you have to use the bathroom?" "Um...yeah...but...not

in the way your thinking..."

Drago gave her a confused look. Jamie stood on her tip toes and

whispered into his ear. Drago jerked backwards, "Aw, man, I didn't

need to hear that!"

Jamie sighed heavily, "Could you just give me some privacy Drago?"

Drago let out a low growl. He dropped down onto the rock which

Jamie estimated to be about 25 feet away from the one she was on.

"Make it quick"

Jamie reached into her backpack and pulled out one of her tampons.

"Man, I _hate _being a girl sometimes..."

000000ooooo000000

About an hour, and a long akward silence, of rock jumping, Jamie finaly

opened her mouth, "So...where're we going anyway?"

"To get a peacock"

"that doesn't answer my question."

"We're almost there, it doesn't matter anyway."

"Why did we even have to leave? We could've just asked Shendu to

turn another one of those grubs into a peacock. Heck, the last few

ingrediants are all animals, we should've just asked your Dad-"

Drago turned, "Did it occur to you that maybe I don't want to spend all

my time with my father? The guy's a drag."

"Don't you mean a drag**on**?" Jamie said smirking

"Whatever, witch girl..."

Drago suddenly stopped and held up a hand, signaling for Jamie to stop.

"We're here"

Jamie looked over Drago's shoulder, her face fell.

"Aw....not **this **guy again...."

000000ooooo000000

Ali-Chan looked, with a smug expression, at the girl who was now

accompanied by whom he could sense was a mere half-demon.

"Well, if it isn't the Chi witch in training, Jamie...To what do I owe this

Pleasure?"

000000ooooo000000

Jamie gave Drago a glare, "I hate you..."

Drago gave her a smirk, "I know."


	24. Chapter 24

Jamie was furious, despite having the peacock feathers she'd needed now

clutched in her hand. Drago was quiet as they made their way back to the

library. "Drago, I am SO mad at you right now."

"I know..."

"Hmph," Jamie said turning away from him. She adjusted the straps of

her mini-pack. Drago groaned, "Well, it happened so fast-"

"I don't wanna hear it!" Jamie said as she crossed her arms and halted.

"I said I was sorry already!" Drago groaned. Jamie just continued to

ignore him. Drago sighed.

Jamie refused to look at him, "Do you know how long it took me to save up

enough money to but that laptop? Almost a whole year! and YOU break it in

two seconds!"

* * *

**_!!!!!FLASHBACK!!!!!_**

* * *

Ali Chan paced for a moment. True, he had Peacock feathers, but he was

not eager about giving them up. They were one of the few pretty things in

this wretched void. Alear Kino chittered agitatedly as his master jostled

him from his perch on his shoulder.

"What reperations do I get for giving you my Peacock feathers?"

"I only need a few...Um...what do you want?"

Ali Chan's eyes flickered to the strange carrier on Jamie's back. A smile

formed on his face. "Show me something I have not seen before. The

world has changed much since my time."

000000ooooo000000

Jamie's eyes lit up, she'd been expecting for him to ask her to do something

ridiclously complicated and difficult..

"Okay," she said eagerly removing her Mini-pack. She unzipped it and slowly

pulled out her laptop.

"Take a gander at **this"**

000000ooooo000000

Ali Chan looked curiously at the strange device Jamie had extracted from

her carrier. "What is that thing?"

"It's called a laptop computer. You can do all kinds of things on it. Like

play solitare, and E-mail and look up information... And watch videos."

She turned it on and whent to Youtube.

"Listen to this...."

she clicked play on one of her favorite videos by Kat Perry:

**This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention**

**I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it**

**No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
Your my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey**

**I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it**

**Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent**

**I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it**

Ali Chan watched the video with an open mouth.

"Oh my...."

Jamie giggled, "Bet you've never seen **that **before."

"No....I have not...."

"So, you gonna hand over the Feathers or what?" Drago asked crossing

his arms. Ali Chan shook his head as if to clear it, "Oh..yes...of course..."

He reached into hs robes and pulled out three long feathers

"Here," he said handing them over to Jamie.

Jamie handed the laptop to Drago, freeing her hands, she took the feathers.

"Thanks"

Drago shut the laptop wth more force than he'd intended. It fell from his grasp

"Oh crap!"

Jamie whipped around at the loud clatter as it hit the ground.

She gasped, "MY LAPTOP!"

Drago looked up from the wreckage right into Jamies Icy gaze.

"Uh....oops?"

* * *

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

* * *

As Jamie reached the library, she walked past Hsi wu, who noticed her mood.

"What's wrong with _you?"_

"Hmph! Ask Drago..."

"Hey, what've you got there?"

"Peacock feathers."

"Where did you get-" Hsi Wu started but Jamie turned and gave him a death

stare

"Uh...never mind..."

Drago groaned, "I'm never gonna hear the end of it..."


	25. Chapter 25

Jamie sat cross-legged, listening to what Tchang Zu had to say. This was

her seventh session with the demons as their therapist. She had found out a

lot about them, she would never have guessed that demons had such...

interesting personalities.

"And what happened after that?"

"After that wretched Immortal banished me to this waste land of a realm,

I sought a way out. There was none. After a time, I learned my brothers

and Sisters were here as well. All except **Shendu**..." He growled, spiting

out his name like a bitter after-taste. "We had hoped, at first, that he would

attempt to liberate us. But after the third century whent by we relized he

was not."

"Well, you have to remember that Shendu was transformed into a statue

by Lo Pei shortly after you guys got banished... It wasn't _entirely_ his fault,"

Jamie said remembering what Shendu had told her an hour earlier. Tchang Zu

crossed his arms, "I don't care, Shendu has always been a disapointment in

this family and there is no excuse for his behavior. He's a selfish little ingrate

and I despise him!"

Tchang Zu flung a lightning bolt at a nearby rock, shattering it. Jamie sighed

"Well, perhaps you should confront him on how you feel...offer him constructive

criticism. Without trying to kill him. Use your **words** not your fi-...er...powers."

Tchang Zu tilted his head, giving her an incredulous look, " And doing this is

suppose to 'benefit our familial relationship'?"

Jamie stood and nodded, "Yes. I think It'll do all of you good to sit down and

have a civil conversation about your Pro's and Con's...In fact..."Jamie smiled,

"I'm going to arrange one, but our hour is up. I hope you were able to get a

few things off your chest."

Tchang Zu said nothing, he just left.

"Well, that makes Nine. Guess I'm done for the day..." Jamie muttered to

herself, "might as well get to work on the next ingrediant..."

There were three left:

Dried frog skin, three hairs from a goats beard, and Dragon tears.

000000ooooo000000

"Shendu? Hey, Shendu...?" Jamie asked. Shendu opened his eyes irritably,

he had been meditating, "What do you want?"

"I was hoping you could help me get the last few ingrediants for the portal

spell... but if your busy, I can come back later..."

Shendu stood, "No, the portal spell is our top priority. What do you need?"

"The last few ingrediants are from animals...I was hoping you could use

your shape shifting powers to hocus pocus a few of those bugs into what

we need."

"Ah...our liberation will soon be at hand..." Shendu said, smiling one of those

creepy smiles of his. Jame ignored it, everything about the demons was creepy

and she had become accustomed to their habits.

"Hopefully..." Jamie said.

Her recent talks with Uncle and the others had become more and more strained

as of late. She relized that freeing them demons was a bad thing, but the way

Uncle kept talking about the demons, making his assumptions and such, was

irritating her. It simply wasn't true. She had heard the demons life stories over

the now three weeks she had been in the demon Netherworld. She knew them

as well as anyone **_could_**.

She knew what kept them up at nights, and what made them cackle with evil

glee. She knew the best and worst events of their lives...

After all they had been through, she felt they deserved to escape this place.

It was a boring, monotonous, maddening, and empty void. Jamie culd barely

take it anymore and She'd only been here for a few weeks. THEY'D been here

for **centuries**....

Was it so wrong for her to want them to escape this...prison?

Uncle certainly seemed to think so.

Jamie pushed away thoughts of the old man and turned back to Shendu

"Lets get a move on. The sooner we get out of here, the better."


	26. Chapter 26

Jamie felt sorry for the goat...

After she had taken the hair from it's bead, Shendu had eaten it....alive.....

Ah well...at least it hadn't suffered long...Shendu had pretty much eaten it

in just two bites. As for the frog....

She didn't want to think about the frog.

Jamie laid the wet, slimey skin on the book stand to dry.

_Well,_ Jamie thought to herself, _this is it...one last ingrediant...and you're home_

_free..._

Home...

the thought made her tear up. She missed her home... Her apartment...with

the leaky faucet, and loud neighbors...home...

She wanted to go home **so** badly...

**Another summer day Is come and gone away In Paris and Rome But I wanna**

**go home...**Jamie hummed to herself. Some of the lyrics DID apply to how she

felt.

**I feel just like I'm living someone else's life It's like I just stepped outside**

**When everything was going right** ...Truer words were never spoken.

Er...sung...

Whatever.

Jamie walked over to where the demons sat in a semi-circle. Her heart was

pounding in her chest. Jamie stood next to Shendu

"Hello Jamie" .

"Hey Shendu...Um..so what's going on?"

"Nothing of importance"

"Oh..Well...I have good news. I only have to get one more ingrediant..."

"Splendid!" Bai Tsa said fom her rock nearby, "what's the last item

needed?"

Jamie sighed heavily

"The last ingrediant is...Dragon tears..."

All the demons went silent and stared at her. Tso lan looked down at

her from above, "I'm sorry, child, what did you say?"

"The last item I need for the spell is Dragon tears."

Dai Gui made a growl-like noise in his thoat, "There are no more Dragons!"

"Except Shendu and Drago..." Po Kong said

"Drago hardly counts...He's half human," Xiao Fung commented with distaste.

"That means the last ingrediant has to come from Shendu..." Tchang Zu said

"Which means to obtain it...Shendu would have to cry..."

Everyone's eye's were glued on Shendu

"You **must** be joking..." he said crossing his arms

"**I** do NOT cry."

"Well.... that settles it..." Hsi Wu said, "We're never getting out of here..."

000000ooooo000000

Jamie felt her eyes go hot.

Never getting out...

Nearly being eaten.... she could take.

Being theatened....she could take.

Having her laptop destroyed....she could take.

But this?

No.

Her shoulders shook slightly, her face turned away from the demons. Drago

looked at her with a bit of concern

"Uh... Jamie?"

000000ooooo000000

Jamie raised her head, angery tears ran down her face, she glared at Shendu

"Shendu...YOU ARE THE BIGGEST JERK I HAVE EVER MET IN ALL MY LIFE! YOU'RE

SO CONCERNED WITH YOUR APPEARENCE IN THE EYES OF YOUR SIBLINGS THAT

YOU CAN'T EVEN FOCUS ON WHAT'S IMPORTANT!"

Jamie's breaths were coming out in short, quick puffs, the demons were too

shocked by the sudden violence of this outburst that they couldn't say anything.

Which was all for the best. Jamie wasn't done yet.

"In the past three weeks I've been threatened more times than I can count, I

almost got eaten at least several times, I nearly got RAPED by frog-face over

there, **you **tried to make me eat a _worm_, Drago broke my 800 dollar laptop, and

to top it all off, I started my period three days ago! AND YOUR CONCERNED ABOUT

**_CRYING?!_**

After all the crap you guys have put me through up to this point, you've

got no right to complain! I have done nothing but help you, and the one time it

accualy matters that you do somthing in return you can't even do that! It's not

fair! YOU BIG JERK!"

Jamie raised her foot and brought it down on Shendu's foot. Pain shot up her ankle

but she ignored it. She just collapsed into tears and sank to her knees. Her chest

heaving.

"It's not fair....It's not fair..." she choked out inbetween sobbs, "I don't deserve

this crap...I want to go home..."

000000ooooo000000

The demons looked at Shendu with extreme darkness.

"The girl is right Shendu...It isn't fair..." Tso Lan said, softly, as always "So, if you won't

give up your tears willingly...were going to MAKE you."

Dai Gui cracked hs knuckles with anticipation.

"This should be fun..."


	27. Chapter 27

Jamie sat in the corner, curled up in a ball, silent and motionless. Her breathing

was almost unnoticeable. Drago stood in the doorway, watching her, the sound

of agonized cries of pain coming from outside. Drago shut the door and slowly

walked over to where Jamie sat.

"Hey."

Jamie lifted her head, her eyes were bloodshot from crying. Drago crouched

in front of her, meeting her gaze, Jamie looked back down at her feet.

"Shendu is gonna kill me for this..." she muttered quietly.

"Nah...he had it coming. Besides, it was only a matter of time before ya snapped.

We all knew it."

"You're just trying to make me feel better... saw the way he looked at me when

Tchang Zu started zapping him..." Jamie said shuddering, "I don't know what

came over me..."

Drago smirked, "Hormones."

Jamie smiled slightly,"nice try, Drago. But I'm not in the mood..."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. They were planning on doing it anyway. They just

needed an excuse."

"Gee, I feel so much better now, " Jamie said sarcastically, "Feels real good to

know that I'm the scape goat for this m-"

The door to the library opened, Shendu, panting like a tired dog, came in and

quickly shut the door behind him. Jamie curled back up into her ball, shivering

as Shendu turned to where she was.

"Jamie..." He hissed, striding over in three Dragon steps. Drago stood, narrowing

his eyes, "Hey, back up, old man."

"Move aside, boy."

"Sorry, no can do. YOU'RE the one that made me her babysitter in the first

place,"Drago said with a smug look on his face. Shendu growled, baring his

fangs. Jamie shuddered, but but rose to her feet."If you're planning on eating

and/or killing me do it quick..."

Shendu scoffed, "I'm not going to **_Kill_** you, you foolish girl! I came to give you

these." He held out a 6-inch glass vial, which she was surprised his massive

hand hadn't crushed. Jamie took it from him shakily. Inside was a strange,

opalescent liquid. Jamie looked up at Shendu, "What's this?" Shendu growled,

"What do you think?"

"Oh..."

Jamie looked back down at her feet, feeling guilty, "So um...Who did it?"

Shendu growled again.

"Uh...never mind..."

000000ooooo000000

Jamie lined up all the ingredients in the order that she'd gotten them.

"Okay...horn of an imp demon...wart of a monkey...cherry blossom petals....

peacock feathers...hairs from a goats beard...dried frog skin..and Dragon

tears...all I gotta do is mix this stuff together and We're home free."

Yes, Jamie affirmed to herself.

WE.

She was going to get the demons out of here. She yawned. She needed to

sleep. Today had been...stressful to say the least.

She hoped the demons wouldn't mind her taking a short nap before she

opened the portal.

She moved a few feet away from the items and rested her head on her Mini-

pack. Her eyelids drooped and she drifted off.

* * *

Uncle turned when he saw Jamie out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, old timer."

"Uncle is not **OLD**"

"Yeah, whatever...I've got the last of the ingredients."

"This is good news! Now you can escape horrible demonic abyss."

"Yeah, well, I won't be the only demons are coming with me."

"Are you insane?! If the demons are released the world will be destroyed!"

Jamie scoffed, "You're being Dramatic. I've spoken with these guys, they're not

as bad as you try to make out. Yeah they're evil, and want to rule the world,

but their political ideas arn't that different than the ones other countries

have."

"You have been brainwashed by demon lies! Uncle will not allow demons to

pass into our world!"

"Just try to stop me!" Jamie said pinching herself. Her transparent image

vanished.

"Aiie-Yah!" Uncle yelled.

Jackie rushed in, "What is it Uncle?"

"Girl in Netherworld has switched sides! She is planning on releasing the demons

with her!"

"Bwah!!!"Jackie shouted, Uncle whacked him on the forehead with his finger

"Ow!"

"Stop shoutng in Uncles ear! We must find a spell that allows only **humans **to pass

through portal, or the world be taken over by demons!"

* * *

Jamie gathered the supplies into her arms and exited the library, the demons were

in the Cherry-blossom 'garden'. She whent over to them.

" I'm ready to do the spell..."

The demons mutterd with approval, Jamie placed the ingrediants into the stone

bowlDrago had made for this moment.

"horn of an imp demon..." she said dropping it in solemnly "wart of a monkey...

cherry blossom petals....peacock feathers...hairs from a goats beard...dried frog

skin...and last, but not least..."

She opened up the vial and poured in the shimmering fluid within.

"Dragon tears..."

Jamie closed her eyes and began to chant the spell.

**Tu Fah Li-Mah, Kia Chung Hai....**

**Tu Fah Li-Mah, Kia Chung Hai....**

**Tu Fah Li-Mah, Kia Chung Hai....**

**Tu Fah Li-Mah, Kia Chung Hai....**

**Tu Fah Li-Mah, Kia Chung Hai....**

The potion turned bright red, then green. It bubbled and then began to glow.

"Yes...." Bai Tsa hissed, " It is working!"

* * *

Uncle located the spell they needed.

"Hurry, get my blowfish!"

Ratso grabbed the dried fish and handed it to Uncle, "Here boss!"

"That is sensei to you." Tohru muttered as he prepared to assist Uncle with the spell

"No time for that now!" Girl is opening up portal!"

Uncle and Tohru took their positions

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao....**

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao....**

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao....**

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao....**

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao....**

**

* * *

**

A large, red, swirling vortex appeard in the circle Jamie had poured the potion in.

"It's opening!" Hsi wu said excitedly

* * *

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao....**

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao....**

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao....**

* * *

"It won't be for long," Jamie said shouldering her mini-pack, "Let's go!"

* * *

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao....**

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao....**

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao....**

* * *

Jamie took a deep breath and jumped into the swirling winds

* * *

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao....**

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao....**

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao....**

* * *

"Earth, here I come!" Drao said charging at the portal, the others close behind

* * *

****

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao....**

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao....**

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao....**


	28. Chapter 28

Uncle and the others watched as the portal had appeared moments before.

It was just outside the shop, but now it began to contort, turning from Green

to Red to White. "Uncle, what's happening?" Jackie asked, his eyes wide, as

Uncle and Tohru chanted.

"Portal is changing! Soon it will close!" Uncle said continuing the chant

A shape appeared in the whiteness, and the portal contorted even more.

It began to pulse, growing larger, then smaller. There was a sound like

ripping paper, and the portal exploded, beams of light flew in nine deifferent

directions. The portal was gone. On the ground lay a half-concious shape.

Uncle approached. The small frame rose. It was Jamie.

000000ooooo000000

Jamie stood groggily. When her fuzzy vision cleared, the first thing she

noticed was the stars. She stared at them with awe. She never relized how

much she'd missed them.

"Wow...so bright...."

"Hey, ghost girl! Nice to finaly see ya in the flesh," Finn said. Jamie's head

whipped around, she saw the Chan's as well as the Enforcers.

"_**You**_ guys!?" She spun around, looking in all directions. "Wait... Where are-"

"The demons are in the Netherworld. Where they belong."

"But....I mean...How did-"

"Reversal spell" Uncle said smugly.

"How could you?! They were my freinds! They're gonna think I'M the one who

did this!"

"Not Uncles are out of Netherworld, and that is all that matters."

Jamie shook with anger.

"Screw all of you! can't beleive I ever accepted your help! I don't want anything

to do with you! YOU'RE the one's that belong in the Netherworld!"

Before any of them could respond, Jamie turned and ran off, tears pourng down

her cheeks.

* * *

Jamie laid in her bed. Her land lady had kept her apartment for her, dispite her

having been gone almost a month. Scratcher, whom she'd had to reclaim from

her neighbor, laid at her feet, purring. A knock at the door roused her from the

restless half-sleep she had been in. Jamie stood up, putting on her pink bathrobe.

All she had on was a black nightgown her freind Sasha had given her for her

birthday last year.

"Hold on..."

The knocking got louder. Jamie exited her bedroom and made her way across

the livingroom and kitchen area. Jamie filled up a glass of water. The knocking

grew even louder, boardering on pounding

"I'm trying to Sleep! come back tomarrow!"

"Open up or I-"

Jamie interupted,"Listen, I've been threatened by worse things than some idiot

who wants to wake me up at 3:00 AM, you don't scare me.I've had my life

threatend by **demons,** big, ugly, man-eating, spell casting demons!"

"Yeah, and **I'm **the one that protected you from them."

Jamie froze.

She knew that voice.

She walked to the door and undid the locks. She opened it. There stood a

17 year old human with brownish hair that had a greenish tint to it. His eyes

were an unmistakable burgundy that she'd recognise anywhere.

"Drago...?"

She heard the sound of a clearing throat, she looked behind Drago.

"Don't forget about **us, **Jamie."

"You're all humans?!" Jamie said in shock.

"Yes. It would seem your portal...had a little malfunction, " said a 40 year old

man with a smooth voice.

"Tso Lan?"

He nodded

Jamie fainted

* * *

**_THE END!!!!!_**

**_EVIL LOL!_**

**_STAY TUNED FOR THE SEQUEL....._**

**_ENTITLED:_**

**_"Humans!"_**

**_mwa hahahahahaha!_**


End file.
